Splintered Dreams
by BlossomedSerenity
Summary: What can an accident lead to? Catastrophe? Pain? Love? For Sweeney Todd and Nellie Lovett, perhaps all three.
1. Chapter 1

Splintered Dreams

by: Sweeneygirl58

I do not own anything. But I do own a Sweeney Todd DVD, and a Sweeney Todd Necklace!!

There was only one thing that she was sure of, and that was that she loved him. His penetrating gaze always made her heart skip a beat. His voice sent shivers down her spine, and she always blushed at his smirk, even though it was rare when he did that. Mrs. Lovett sighed and placed her now empty glass of gin down. She sat there on her small couch, thinking of him and only him. How was it possible for him to steal her heart and not notice how much she truly cared for him? Mrs. Lovett's small frame was engulfed in the fire's blaze that the fireplace let out. Her red hair casting a glow, as if it were her hair that illuminated the room. How did he do it? How did he invade her thoughts both day and night? Mrs. Lovett sighed once more, then got up and headed to her bedroom. She had to get up early in the morning to open the shop and attend to her customers, and sitting and thinking about the love of her life wasn't going to help her in anyway. Once she layed on her bedsheets, she closed her eyes and tried to think of the sea. She imagined the waves crashing into the shore, and the sound of sea gulls coming from all directions. She could almost smell the scent of the salty sea water. Thumping sounds then sent her dream crashing down. Eleanor narrowed her eyes at the sound of Mr. Todd's constant pacing. It wasn't possible that he made his prescence known, even when she refused to fantasize about him. Eleanor grunted and shifted to a more comfortable position. It wasn't long before Mr. Todd's footsteps turned into an eerie yet peaceful sound and lulled her to sleep. Her dreams consisting of the man above her.

Eleanor woke up at the sound of pots and pans. In a flash, she was dressed and ready for a day's work. Upon reaching the kitchen, she saw Toby organizing dishes. Mrs. Lovett raised an eyebrow and went up to the small child.

"Wotcha' doin' love? Yer up earlier than usual.", she asked curiously.

Toby turned to her direction, smiled then turned back to organizing the plates. "I wos just re-arrangin' the kitchn', mum. I thought it needed a little cleanin' up, and decided to 'elp you by doin' so. Hows it look?", he asked turning to her direction once more.

"Spick and Spam, dear", she answered, giving him a reassuring smile. "Now", she continued,"Can you go to the market for me? I forgot to buy Ale' and some' flour, and I can't run a bussiness without those, now can I?" The brown haired boy grinned, and nodded, "Sure mum, no problem jus' let me finish up 'ere, and I'll be on my way." Mrs. Lovett shook her head. "I'll finish up 'ere, darling. You go and fetch those things I asked for".

"Okay mum, be back in a jiffy then", with that said Toby exited the store. Ringing the bell that hung attop the entrance door. "Such a nice lad, 'e is", Mrs Lovett said to herself. She then went on to finishing up what Toby had started, which wasn't much, since he had started very early. Once done with that, Mrs. Lovett consisted on fixing a breakfast for her dear ol' friend Mr. Todd. She prepared him a nice, suitable meal, then headed up the stairs that led to his barber shop. Tray in hand, Eleanor managed to open the door and let herself in. Once entering the room, the sight that greeted her wasn't too surprising. Mr. Todd was looking out the window, his back facing her. No doubt trying to find a way to kill Judge Turpin, or having thoughts on how he was going to tortue him. Mrs. Lovett trembled and shook her head slightly at the thougth of that. That bloody, old judge was the only thing that consisted on the man's head. Sooner or later he was going to have to stop his brooding.

"Brought you breakfast, love.", Mrs. Lovett said, breaking the silence. She heard an all too familiar grunt and with that, set the tray down on a nearby table.

" 'Ope you have a good day, dear', I 'ave to get back downstairs. Any'ow, I'll bring yer lunch later, alright?." Mrs. Lovett saw Mr. Todd slightly nod, and she wondered if he even heard a word that came out of her mouth.

She turned and made her way back downstairs, feeling a little hurt inside. He usually said something to her, even a silent 'yes', but it seemed today he wasn't in his talkative mood. Then again, when was he ever in a mood to talk? Mrs. Lovett's thoughts continued until she reached her home. She entered the building and realized that Toby still hadn't arrived from the store yet. Well, she couldn't start baking without flour, and that meant nothing to keep her busy. The kitchen was organized; nothing to do there. Eleanor tapped her index finger on a nearby table, pondering what she could do to kill some time. She usually had something to do. Today, on the other hand, she was out of ideas. Eleanor Lovett decided to enter the living room, hoping that something there was sure to spite her interest. It was nice and clean. The shelves dusted and paintings re-arranged. A picture of Toby flashed in her mind. A small smile tugged at the corners of her lips. That boy was always helping her. Cleaning and helping out with the customers. He was like the son she never got to have. Scanning the room once again, her eyes set upon the piano that was against the wall. It was neatly polished, with a book of music neatly resting on the top, as well as a wooden metrenome. She hadn't touched the piano in what seemed like centuries. Ever since her Albert had passed, playing was simply out of the question. She made her way to the grand instrument, and fingered the keys with her gloved hands."I wonder if I can still play", Eleanor Lovett asked herself. She opened the music book and flipped a couple of pages, finally choosing one_." Piano Sonata No. 14 in C-sharp minor "Quasi una fantasia",_ she read silently. Mrs. Lovett sat on the small bench and stretched her fingers. The tempo wasn't fast, so she was sure it wouldn't take long to catch up. She started, and realized she couldn't stop but wonder at the piece of music that was being emited by the piano. The music was enchanting, and seemed peaceful. It was hard to believe that her hands, which chopped people into little pieces and baked them into pies(a deed she wasn't proud of)could create such an alluring, admirable sound.

Unfortunetely, the song then came to an end, and Mrs. Lovett decided that it was time to stop. She stood up from the little bench and turned around. She then gasped in fright as she saw a figure by the doorway. "Goodness', love, ya sure' gave me a fright there.", she panted, placing a pale, gloved hand to her heart. Toby was standing by the doorway, his mouth formed an 'O', and his eyes held wonder and awe.

"You alright, dove?", Mrs. Lovett asked once her heart had stopped pounding. Toby quickly closed his mouth, but the look of shock was still in his eyes. "Yes, mum, and I'm sorry about the fright I gave ya': mum I didn't know you could play the piano!", he asked. Mrs. Lovett beamed at him.

"O' course I can play, why on earth' would I have one if' I didn't know how to?", Mrs. Lovett said.

Toby glanced at the grand instrument, then back at Mrs. Lovett. "I thought it was for decoration, mum,", he said, finding the floor mighty interesting.

Mrs. Lovett gave an unladylike snort, then responded," That sounds silly." It was then that she realized Toby was drenched from head to toe, drops of water falling from his hair and clothes with very small thud sounds. "Toby! Yer' soakin' wet! What the bloody 'ell 'appened!", she said rushing toward him. Toby smiled sheepishly at her. "Sorry mum, I was caught in the rain on my way back 'ere.", he then frowned, "Sorry about the floor, mum. I didn't mean to soak it." Eleanor rolled her eyes. "Forget about the bloody floor, son. I'm worried bout' you, you could catch a fever. Go on and get out of those wet things. I'll get the bathtub ready for ya'.", she said, giving him a slight push on his back. He obliged and headed straight to his bedroom, leaving a trail of water behind him. Once he was out of sight, Mrs. Lovett went toward the living room window and gasped at the sight of the heavy rain. She hadn't realized the loud rain pounding on her window. She scolded herself for making Toby go out in the rain, then went to fetch a fairly big pot and filled it with water. She then turned the fireplace on, and heated the water. Once the water was pleasurably warm, she grabbed the pot as catiously as she could and made her way to the bathroom, filling the tub that was there with the heated water. "Toby, water's ready, love., Eleanor said after the bathtub was ready. Toby entered the room, in a robe. His hair still wet. Eleanor smiled. "I'll leave you alone, dear. Take as long as you need, kay?", she finished and he nodded. She then exited the room and headed to the entrance door. With the weather like this, Eleanor was sure there were bound to be no customers. So she put up a sign on the door, it read '_Closed_.'

He stared at everything, yet at the same time he stared at nothing. He had already grown used to Benjamin Barker's memories plaguing him, but that did not mean he was grateful for them. Everytime he closed his eyes, he saw the face of his beautiful wife and child. Lucy and Johanna, smiling at him. No. Not him, they were smiling at the man he used to be. When he got lost into those memories, he often forgot that they were both gone. Sometimes, when he was so caught up in one memory, he would actually believe the memory was real. But that soon ended when he opened his eyes. The cold truth hitting him like a ton of bricks. The rage that came after was also understandable, and expected. He would feel so angry, that he would picture the judge and what he would look like when he had his way with him just to calm himself. His hands soaked with the ols man's blood. Mr. Todd stood by his window, staring at the city of London below him, wearing a mask that revealed no emotion whatsoever. He watched different people walk around without a care in the world. Others, he saw, seemed late for something, and rushed from street to street. He glared at husband's that walked with their families, smiling and laughing. He felt jealousy pricking at his every cell. It seemed life went on with or without him. No one knew the troubles Sweenry had in his mind. He sighed and decided to walk away from the insulting glass.

He saw a tray of food on the side of the dresser. He raised a perfect black eyebrow at the peculiar food that sat at the edge. After a few seconds, he remembered. Mrs. Lovett had brought it up fot him. He sighed as he pictured the face of his landlady. Always tending to his needs. In a strange way, he was glad to have her company, despite her constant chatter. She was the only one that knew him as Benjamin Barker, and made sure he had a roof to stay under and food to eat. He felt a tang of guilt as he realized how cold he had been to her. She acted like she didn't mind, but he knew that deep down it hurt her how he usually snapped at her. He shook his head, shaking the dreadful feeling away. It wasn't like he wanted to be this way, those traumatizing years in Australia had given him side affects. Then again, who wouldn't have side affects after that 'vacation'? A loud sound emmited outside struck his train of thought. He took a quick glance outside and saw violent drops of water descend from the pitch, black sky of London. The weather seemed to match his attitude. Mr. Todd decided that a meal wouldn't hurt and made his way to the tray.


	2. Chapter 2

Splintered Dreams Chapter 2

by: Sweeneyfan58

I do not on anything, which is a pity because I would be rich.

"And they all lived 'appily ever after." Eleanor Lovett finished the bedtime story and glanced at the lump on the bed. She smiled as she saw Toby with his eyes closed and could hear him snoring slightly. She gently placed the book she had been reading from back to the bookshelf. After that, she made her way back to the sleeping figure and pressed her lips to his forehead. She blew out the candle and quietly exited the bedroom. Once the door had closed, she sighed with relief and went to the kitchen. Today had been a very, very busy day and she was tired of just thinking about the hectic day. Perhaps a nice tub of Gin could fix that. Mrs. Lovett grabbed a small glass from a cabinet and filled it with the burning liquid. After her first sip, Mrs. Lovett realized that throughtout the whole day Mr. Todd hadn't spoken to her. Not even when she had brought him his dinner. "Ungrateful man.", she grumbled before downing another gulp of the clear liquid. Like she had re-called earlier, he wasn't usually this quiet. Something rather important must be crossing his mind. Eleanor rolled her eyes. The only thing that crossed that man's mind was the bloody judge Turpin. It was rather funny in a way, how Mr. Todd was always on her mind, though she was never on his. But, still she was worried. Every other day he would have atleast let out a poor excuse for a 'thank you', when she brought him his breakfast, lunch, or dinner. Eleanor placed her empty glass of gin on the counter and made her way to the window, bitting her right thumb nail. Something wasn't right, she knew him enough to realize that. Though sometimes she wondered if she really did know him, or if she was just predicting his actions. It was still raining hard outside, she could see that clearly. She glanced at the stairs outside, wondering what her favorite barber was doing. Better yet, what he was thinking.

_"I sense there's something in the wind_

_That feels like tragedy's at hand_

_And though I'd like to stand by him_

_Can't shake this feeling that I have_

_The worst is just around the bend", _Mrs, Lovett sang, as tears started forming in her eyes.

_"And does he notice, my feelings for him?_

_And will he see, how much he means to me?_

_I think it's not to be_", she placed her hand on the cold glass. Feeling vibrations as the raindrops pounded on the window like gunshots.

_"What will become of my dear friend?_

_Where will his actions lead us then?_

_Although I'd like to join the crowd_

_In their enthusiastic cloud_

_Try as I may, it doesn't last_

_And will we ever, end up together? _

_No, I think not, it's never to become_

_For I am not the one", _Mrs. Lovett finished as she felt teardrops run down her pale cheek. She wiped them furiously and stomped to her bedroom. Stupid barber. Stupid, oblivious, heartbreaking barber. She changed into her nightgown and slammed herself onto her bed. She layed there, waiting for sleep to claim her, but odd enough, sleep didn't come. It took her a while before she realized why she couldn't sleep. The room was silent. No pacing sounds were being emmited from above. Mrs. Lovett bit her bottom lip, nervously. Why wasn't he pacing? She shook her head, and shut her eyes. She wasn't going to care whether he walked or not. If he did not care about her, then she was sure as hell she was not going to care about him. What seemed like an eternity later, Mrs. Lovett was able to close her eyes, and slip into unconsciousness.

Mr. Todd sat in the dark, staring at the rain. He could not register what was wrong with him. He felt, odd. It wasn't that he was sick or anything. He knew that for sure. But, he felt a strange prickling on his person. He just couldn't put his finger on to what the strange feeling was. All day he had not socialized with anybody, but then again he was anti-social so that did not come to a surprise. He closed his eyes, and gave an exhasperated sigh. How he wished he could make it all go away! But that was the problem, he couldn't. It was all his life now, no matter what he felt. He was forced to endure the helish memories of his former self. He sighed once more, rubbing his eyes with frustration. He had to avenge his Lucy, even if he gave up his life doing so. Perhaps the memories would go away by then, and he could enjoy what little of a life he had left. A flash of yellow hair made its way into his mind. Sweeney Todd suddenly felt guilty. How could he ever want to forget his pure, beautiful, virtuous wife? He closed his eyes again, and imagined her silky, yellow hair. Oh how he wished he could touch a strand of her golden locks. He opened his eyes and took a glance at the window once more, realizing that the rain was pounding harder than it had a few minutes ago. Or was it hours? Sweeney couldn't tell. Thinking was beginning to become an addiction; once he begun, he couldn't stop. But what else was there to do? Until both the Beadle, and the god for saking judge were to come, thinking was the only thing he could do. Mr. Todd's eyes suddenly felt heavy, and he didn't realize he drifted off to sleep. Once again plagued by the abhorrent nightmares that he was used to.

Mrs. Lovett woke up and did her usual routine that she did every morning after waking up. She headed to the kitchen and noticed thar her energetic, adopted son wasn't there. It dawned on her as she realized what day it was. It was Sunday, meaning 'day off'. Toby was still asleep, enjoying his time off. Mrs. Lovett shook her head at her ignorance and decided to make breakfast for Sweeney. Once finished with putting up together nice, hot porridge, she headed outside. To her relief, the rain had stopped. She smiled as she made her way up the steep stairs. In what seemed like a milisecond, her foot slipped on a drenched step. She held her breath as she quickly balanced herself, as if her breathing would send her crashing down any minute. Once she was sure she wouldn't fall straight on her face, she decided a few, deep breaths would calm her pounding heart. It was a wonder how the oatmeal hadn't fallen from her grasp. 15 breaths later, Eleanor continued her way upstairs, her hands still trembling. She clutched the doorknob and turned it slightly, being greeted with a peculiar sight. It seemed Mr. Todd had not made it to his bed last night. She made her way to the figure sitting on a chair, clearly sleeping. Mrs. Lovett debated whether or not to wake him. On one hand, if she woke him up he would be cranky, while on the other hand if she didn't wake him up he would be mad at her for allowing him to sleep in a very uncomfortable position. Mrs. Lovett decided she would rather him being frustated with her for a minute or so, then have him glaring at her, blaming her for his aching body the whole bloody' day. Eleanor made her way to Mr. Todd, and frowned at the sight of him. His face held a scowl, much like when he was awake

. "Mr. Todd? Mista' T wake up or you'll feel like bloody' 'ell later.", she said as she shook his shoulder gently. "Mista' Todd?", when the words left her mouth, Sweeney Todd's eyes fluddered open.

He looked around, a bit dazed. Then a look of understanding made its way to his handsome face, as he remembered where he was. And just like Mrs. Lovett had predicted, he glared at her, clearly disturbed from being woken up.

"To what honor do I owe this pleasant visit", he said. Sarcasm apparent in his words. Mrs. Lovett grimaced at the tone of his voice. Leave it to Sweeney Todd to make you feel welcomed. Well, atleast he was not giving her the silent treatment anymore. Mrs. Lovett forced a smile, and signaled at the bowl of porridge that she was still holding.

"Brought ya breakfast, dearie", she answered politely. As if he just hadn't snapped at her. He stared at the warm grout and eyed it wearily.

He nodded, and she set the bowl down on a nearby table. Mr. Todd glanced back out the window, expecting Mrs. Lovett to leave. When he didn't hear retreating footsteps he wondered why she wasn't leaving. Through the corner of his eye he saw her standing there. He finally glanced at her, with one of his eyebrows raised. "Yes?', he asked in a voice that seemed bored. Eleanor opened her mouth then closed it, then opened her mouth again. Obviously wanting to ask him something. It took all of his inner strenght not to get up, walk up to her, and shake her until she said what she needed to say. Mr. Todd as not a patient man. Sweeney griped the arm rest to control his inner turmoil. Eleanor Lovett finally took a breath and said in a caring voice, "Mr. Todd, I've noticed you've been awful quiet lately. Is something botherin' ya, love?". Mr. Todd simply stared her in a disbelieving manner. Was something bothering him? His life had been ruined by a poor excuse for justice, his wife was lying in ashes and his daughter was the ward of the man that sent him to Australia on a false charge. Why on Earth would he be bothered by that? He gave her a frigthening smile that sent shivers down her spine.

"Why Mrs. Lovett, whatever gave you the idea that something was bothering me? I'd say my life is quite slendid, what with my family being torn and all.", he answered with a sneer. Mrs. Lovett's eyes resemled saucers. She obviously wasn't expecting that answer. "Mr. Todd, I didn't mean it as an' insult. I was only concerned for your well bein' thas' all.", she said sternly. Hoping that he took that as an apology. Unfortunetely for her, he did not. "I was able to fend for myself for fifteen years without your help, Mrs. Lovett. I think I'm capable on living on my own without your concern.", he said coldly. All the pent up feelings he had kept in the last couple of days suddenly came out. He was taking his anger out on her, and he couldn't help it. He knew she meant well, but the question she had asked him earlier was enough to put him on edge. Eleanor bit her inner cheek, trying hard not to sob. She was not going to give him the pleasure of seeing her cry. She would rather bake herself into one of her own pies than let him see her in such a weak manner. After she was sure that no tears would escape her eyes, she lifted her gaze, that had been set to the floor, at the man that sat infront of her. She narrowed her eyes at him and said in a voice cold as a block of ice, "Well, Mr. Todd, if you really don't appreciate wot' I do for ya, than why do you stay? Surely you could go somewhere else'. Somewhere where there isn't a nuisance that cares for you?", Eleanor said as she crossed her arms infront of her chest. As much as she loved the man infront of her, she was not going to take this. Mr. Todd stood up from his chair, and looked more menacing than when he was sitting. He walked right next to her and lowered his head to her ear and whispered, "You know, I ask myself that question every day. Why do I put up with you?", he said, making Mrs. Lovett's heart beat into her rib cage."I do it for my Lucy", he continued in a harsh whisper. "If it was not for her, I would have sliced your throat the second you recognized me." Mrs. Eleanor Lovett felt a sharp pain in her heart. How could such words, cause her so much pain? On the other hand, Mr. Todd was on the verge of strangeling her. How dare she talk back to him. Did she not realize he could kill her in a heartbeat. What Mrs. Lovett did next though, really surprised him. She pushed him away gently(he was expecting a hard shove)and made her way to the door. She sighed and looked at the floor. "You know I would do anything for you, right love?", she asked him, still looking down at the wooden floor. He didn't answer her. She shook her head and exited the the room. Mrs. Lovett's vision was becoming blurry with tears as she made her way downstairs. What he had said had surely hurt her more than she had expected it to. She felt both used and betrayed. But then again, why should she feel betrayed if she knew he still cared for his mad wife. The stairs were still soaked, and as Mrs. Lovett made her way downstairs, she slipped and fell down all the way.

How was that? Good? Bad? Review for another chappie!!


	3. Chapter 3

Splintered Dreams Chapter 3

By: Sweeneytodgirl58

I do not own anything, because if I did, I would have made Sweeney fall inlove with Mrs. Lovett in the movie!

Sweeney Todd remained still as a statue as Mrs. Lovett exited his shop. What had she meaned when she said, 'I'd do anything for you',? His brow was furrowed, and his mind was far from easy. He was still wondering why he had been so cruel to his landlady. He hadn't meant to be so cruel, or had he? He sighed reluctantly and was about to begin his now cold breakfast, when a loud thud stopped him in his tracks. Mr. Todd, curious as to what had made the noise, made his way to his door and opened it. He stepped outside, and as soon as he did, his eyes widened at what he saw. At the bottom of the stairs, laid Mrs. Lovett. Her back was facing him, but he was sure she was unconscious. Mrs. Lovett had most likely slipped on the wet stairs, and had crashed all the way down. Sweeney cautiously raced down the stairs, to his landlady's side. A gasp escaped his lips as he saw the shape Mrs. Lovett was in. Her leg was folded in a way he was sure was not suppose to be. A small stream of blood was running down her pale forehead, as well as her lips. Sweeney Todd kneeled down and gently tapped Eleanor's cheek, hoping she would open her dark brown eyes. "Mrs. Lovett? Can you hear me? Open your eyes, Eleanor." Nothing happened. Not even a flutter of her eyelids. Mr. Todd was beginning to worry. He was about to try to carry her when a loud gasp came from behind him. He turned his head and saw Toby, his eyes wide. From the look of the clothes he was wearing, it seemed he had bearly awoken.

"Mr Todd, wot 'appened to' mum!!", he nearly shouted. His face was set in terror.

Mr. Todd frowned, and turned his gaze back at Eleanor. "She fell down the stairs when she was coming down. Go call the doctor, and tell him to hurry.", he said sternly, still staring at Mrs. Lovett's unconscious form.

Toby was about to argue that he should stay with his mum, but the glare that Mr. Todd gave him was enough to make a bull run for cover. Once the boy was out of sight, Sweeney proceeded on carrying Mrs. Lovett. He gently craddled her into his arms bridal style, being careful as to not drop her. Once she was set in his arms, he felt something wet and gooey on her head. He winced inwardly as he realized that the substance was blood. The hit must have been harder than he first thought. He made his way to her shop and after some trouble with the door, he was able to enter the building. He sighed with relief as he entered Eleanor's bedroom, placing her gently on the matress. He left the room and came back with a damp towel and a bottle of gin. Sweeney began wiping the blood off of her sleeping form with the damp towel.(He had to gritt his teeth when he was wiping the blood off of her head.) After that, he soaked the towel with some gin and carefully dabbed it on the deep cuts. A part of him was glad that Mrs. Lovett was unconscious, he didn't want to imagine how she would have taken it if she was fully awake. Once that was finished, he placed the soiled towel and the bottle of gin on the nightstand. Now he only had to wait for the bloody doctor to come. His eyes roamed over Mrs. Lovett's appearence, and he felt censured as he saw her gashes. It was his fault that she was like this. She must have been so angry at him, that she rushed down the stairs. Intending to get away from him. But the thing was, she didn't seem that frustrated when she had uttered her last words. On the contrary, she seemed calm, and sad? He could understand rage, but sadness? What had he done to make her sad and not mad? Mr. Todd pondered this for a moment, trying to figure out the mystery. Sweeney was then brought out of his thoughts as he heard a bell ring. The doctor had arrived. A man in a white jacket then entered the quiet bedroom. He was holding a black handbag, probably where he kept his medications. He turned his pale, blue eyes at Sweeney and smiled.

"Hello, mate. My name is Doctor Smith and I was informed I was needed.", he said, while he extended a pale hand at Mr. Todd. Sweeney took his hand and shook it. "Mr. Sweeney Todd, sir. Indeed I did send someone to get you. You see, my landlady had an accident and she fell down the stairs."he finished, gratefully letting go of the other man's hand.

He turned his gaze to Mrs. Lovett, and saw Toby sitting next to her. He was caressing her hand, with a look of utter concern on his face.

"Oh my! I'll get right to it then", the blonde doctor said, as he rushed toward Eleanor's side.

Mr. Todd shooed Toby away as the doctor examined Eleanor. He didn't want the boy to see her leg, for the child had not laid eyes on it yet. Toby left after Mr. Todd convinced him that the longer they argued, the longer it would take for Mrs. Lovett to heal. After his little match with the boy, he eyed the doctor. He was bandaging her wounds, including the gash on her head. After he was done with that, he lifted up her skirts. A wave of rage crashed on Sweeney as he saw this. Mr. Todd was about three seconds away to ripping the other man's head off, when it dawned on him what the doctor was doing. He was simply inspecting Mrs. Lovett's leg. Mr. Todd forced himself to believe that the reason he had gotten angry was because he hated the idea of a man taking advantage on a woman.

The middle-aged doctor bit his bottom lip anxiously as he eyed her right leg. Then he said, "Mr. Todd, I will require your assistance for this task."

Mr. Todd raised his eyebrow. "How so?", he asked curiously, but making his way toward the doctor anyway.

Dr. Smith pointed at the leg he was staring at. It was curved in an odd way. "Her leg has been dislocated, see how her leg turns that way? I have to make it connect with the other bones again if it is to heal properly. I need you to hold the Mrs. down, in case she wakes, while I attach the bone to its proper place."

If Sweeney Todd wasn't so used to masking his emotions, he would have cringed infront of the blonde professional. He could only imagine the pain Mrs. Lovett were to feel if she were to wake up. Mr. Todd stiffened as he took hold on to both of Mrs. Lovett's shoulders, and pressed lightly. He tried his hardest not to shake. The doctor looked at him.

"Ready?", he asked in a shaky voice. Not being able to speak at the moment, Mr. Todd settled with a simple nod. Doctor Smith took a deep breath and held onto Mrs. Lovett's leg firmly. In a second, he twisted the leg, so it was to face the right direction. They both heard a loud, violent crack, and both glanced at Mrs. Lovett with fear that she had awoken. Her face was still as it was before, not a single muscle on her face had moved. Mr. Todd felt relief when he saw this. He was grateful that Mrs. Lovett had not gone into consciousness, and that the boy wasn't there to witness the disturbing scene. He was sure it would have traumatized him for years.

"Well", the doctor began as he cut the silence, "She sure is a heavy sleeper." Mr. Todd glanced over at Mrs. Lovett once more, as if she was going to wake up any minute and scream in agony. Luckily, that did not happen.

"Will she be alright?", Mr. Todd asked, not noticing how concerned he sounded. Dr. Smith nodded. "She'll need alot of rest. 4-5 months to be exact. Her leg is swollen, so she won't be able to walk around for some time. The hit on her head was luckily not enough to cause any brain damage, or any concussion by that matter, but a headache should be expected frequently. To sever the swollen leg, ice should be placed on it daily."

He opened his bag and just like Mr. Todd had thought, it was filled with medications. The doctor pulled out a small, glass bottle with orange liquid inside it. "And lastly, this is for her headaches. Mix it with a cup of tea when needed. Follow these simple steps and your wife should be good as new.", he said while handing the small vile to Sweeney.

Mr. Todd nodded and handed the man his pay. It wasn't until the man was gone, that he noticed what the doctor had said. He had called Eleanor his wife! How did he not notice that the second it left the blonde, middle aged man's lips. Eleanor was NOT his wife. She would never be his wife. No one could ever be his wife, not after Lucy. She was his only reason and his life, even if she had already departed from this world. She would never be forgotten, nor replaced. He shook his head and placed the small bottle on the nightstand, that also held the gin and the dirty towel he had placed earlier. The door to the bedroom opened once more, and Toby entered, fully dressed now. The small child did not utter a word to Sweeney, but made his way to Eleanor's side of the bed, and like he did earlier, began caressing Mrs. Lovett's hand. "Mum, can ya' hear me?", he asked, his voice hoarse. Mr. Todd said nothing. He just stared at the boy and his attempts to wake his guardian up. Toby glanced up at Mrs. Lovett. He wished his mum would wake up. The young child licked his dry lips and decided to speak to her again. "Mum, please wake up. I'm worried sick about ya'. Do you know how I felt when I saw you passed out on Mr. Todd's arms?", he asked, not noticing what he had just said. Mr. Todd on the other hand, tried his best not to blush. The way the boy had described it. It sounded, naughty. Toby went on, not paying any attention to the other man in the room. "Please mum' I just can't stand ya' laying there like that. Please mum. Wake up.", he pleaded, blinking away tears. Sweeney decided to leave the boy alone and stood up. He was about to leave when he heard a gasp. Mr. Todd turned around, and at the sight before him, he almost gasped as well.

Staring back at him, with her dark, chocolate eyes, was his landlady.


	4. Chapter 4

Splintered Dreams Chapter 4

By: Sweeneytodgirl58

Thanks so much for the reviews! Here's another chapter. Forgive me if I took a while. (I do not own anything. Wish I did though.)

Mrs. Lovett opened her eyes, and found two onyx ones staring right back at her. Mr. Todd. She quickly glanced away and settled her gaze at the young child that was right beside her. His eyes were filled with unshed tears. Eleanor smiled at her Toby. Her caring, affectionate son. She could see he was in some sort of shock. Shock? Why was he shocked? Mrs. Lovett suddenly felt a huge pressure on her person. She bit back a quail as she felt her boy wrap his arms around her. "O' mum! Thank the lord that yer awake! I was worried to death over ya'!", he exclaimed as he continued to embrace her. She could feel his wet tears on her chest. Mrs. Lovett tried to recall what had happened. It was a difficult task, for her head felt like it had been trampled over by a one-thousand pound horse. Her mind was blurry and Eleanor Lovett felt as if a cloud of heavy, white fog had settled into her brain. The more she tried to remember, the harder her head trobbed. After a few moments, Toby lowered his arms and let go of her. At that precise moment, Mrs. Lovett gazed at her son with a confused look on her face.

"Mind tellin' me wot 'appened, dear?", Mrs. Lovett asked as she tried her best to ignore her terribly parched throat. Toby glanced up at her with a surprised look in his angelic face.

"Ya don't remember, mum?", he said sounding stunned. Mrs. Lovett shook her head, not wanting to speak in her dehydrated state. "

You tripped while making your way down the stairs, Mrs. Lovett.", answered Sweeney instead, in an expressionless tone of voice. Mrs. Lovett turned her direction at the man.

She had completely forgotten that Mr. Todd was in the room. Just as he said those words, Mrs. Lovett's memory flooded back into her mind. She had argued with Mr. Todd, and he had hurt her with his cold words. She had been blinded by tears, and had not extracted that the stairs were still drenched. The last thing she could conjure, was a hardblow to the head. She narrowed her eyes at the brief memory, and refused to continue to stare at the man before her. She decided the edge of her bed deserved her glare more than he did. "How do you feel?", he requisitioned, not noticing her glower. Mrs. Lovett remained silent. Both because she did not want to answer him, and because it pained her to speak. Mr. Todd sighed. He knew she remembered now. He briefly wondered if it was the correct thing to remind her. He quickly dissmissed the idea, knowing full well that even if he hadn't of told her, her brat would have.

"Toby. Will you please allow Mrs. Lovett and I, some private time to speak?", Mr. Todd said. The young boy eyed him suspiciously. He didn't want to leave his mum, not after she had bearly woken up. Toby looked up at Eleanor, worry clearly written on his face. Eleanor simply smiled gently and nodded. Toby reluctantly got up and made his way toward the wooden door. Sweeney, not noticing the silent trade, opened the door for Toby and watched him as he exited the room. Once he had left, Mr. Todd gently closed the door, and turned to look at Eleanor. She still wasn't looking at him. Her gaze was fixed on the floor; her lips formed into a thin line.

"I suppose I deserve that", Sweeney said as he sat at the end of her bed. Mrs. Lovett said nothing. Mr. Todd ran a hand over his black locks, trying hard to not scream at the lady that was laying on the bed near him. He did not take being ignored to kindly. After he took a deep breath, Sweeney looked up at Eleanor, though she did not return the favor.

"Mrs. Lovett, I would like to apologize for my behavior this morning. It was not fair of me to treat you like that, when you clearly did not mean any harm.", Sweeney declared sternly. Despite her very dry throat, Mrs. Lovett managed a snort.

"And wot' are ya' sorry about, Mr. T? The fact that ya took out yer anger at me, or that you used me like a tool. A scrubby' ol' tool to 'elp ya' carry yer revenge?", she said, wishing all the more she could have a nice drink of cool water. Why the bloody hell was she so thirsty? Mr. Todd clenched his hand into a tight fist. His knuckles turning ghostly pale. Did she not know how much it took him to admit his wrong doing?

"Like I said before, Mrs. Lovett, it was not my intention to cause you any harm.", he replied, trying to keep calm. "Ya could've fooled me", Eleanor answered, sending daggers at his direction. Did he actually expect her to forgive him just like that? Did he not know what he had done to her when he had whispered those heart wrenching words into her ear? Before, she could atleast dream that they could both live together, happy and without a care in the world. Yes, indeed it was a foolish fantasy, but she still had held a little hope inside her hope was what kept her sanity intact, after she had brutally mauled the bodies of the innocent. Gutting them inhumanely; all for him. After those words had left his mouth, she knew it would never happen, and that he would never appreciate, nor love her. He had killed her dream permanently, but what did he care? She was just a pawn in his game after all.

He glared at her. "What would you like me to say then, Eleanor? What could I possibly say to make you content again?", he spit out with rage. "Ya' want to know wot' would make me very 'appy, Mr. Todd?", Mrs. Lovett managed to say in a dry voice. As soon as she said that, she got up from the matress. Her rage making her forget the pain she felt on her ethical leg. She was going to yell in his face that his relinquishment would cause her eternal happiness. Unfortunetely, she did not get the pleasure on doing so, for standing up was a behemothic mistake. The second she stood up, her head felt like it was revolving in different directions. Her right leg jerked in a disturbing way, and she felt herself collapse. The strange thing was, Eleanor did not feel the impact of floor beneath her. Instead, she felt strong hands gripping her waist tightly. It took her a minute to register what had occured. Mr. Todd had caught her just in time

"What in God's name is wrong with you, woman!? Can you not see you are in no condition to stand?", Sweeney said angrily, but managed to keep his volume down this time. He gently laid Mrs. Lovett on the bed, and arranged some of the cushions to make her comfortable. Eleanors eyes were wide with surprise. Since when did he care for her well being? Eleanor lifted her hand, and massaged the nape of her neck, as he did that. She felt as if someone was pouring lava down her esophagus. Mr. Todd saw her action and abruptly left the room, only to come back with a glass of water. He held it out to her, his face sympathetic. She took it gratefully, and swallowed it all in a second. When she was done, she lowered the glass from her face and set it in her lap. Enjoying how her larynx felt.

"Thank ya', love", she said after a minute of nothing but silence. He nodded and sat back down at the edge of her bed. Staring at the wooden floor. Mrs. Lovett followed his gaze, and sighed.

"I accept yer' apology, Mr. Todd.", she mentioned in a quiet voice. She would probably regret it later, but she could not stay mad at the man that she loved so dearly Sweeney looked up at Eleanor in surprise. Once again his landlady had taken him by surprise. He quickly masked his astoundment, but continued to gaze at her. Mrs. Lovett finally looked up and made eye contact with him. She gave him a faint smile. Clearly still hurt by the things he had said to her.

Mr. Todd slowly returned his gaze to the floor and said, "I didn't think of you as just a tool, Mrs. Lovett. On the contrary, your the only person I can accede as a friend. You gave me a place to stay, and you are always worried about my well-being. I do appreciate you". Eleanor felt her stomach flutter. He was grateful for her. She bit her lip, trying not to tear up. There were no words to describe her joy. Mr. Todd turmed to her direction, and glanced down at her leg. "How does it feel?", he asked quietly. Mrs. Lovett blinked away her tears and also looked down at her leg. Now that he had mentioned it, the pain started to make its prescence known. "Well, it 'urts now that ya reminded me", she said wincing. Sweeney frowned. "I am sorry."

Eleanor waved her hand. "Oh don't worry bout' it, dear. I'll live. It just 'urts a little". Mr. Todd's brow furrowed. "How about your head", he said, hoping he didn't remind her of that pain either. Eleanor placed her pale hand on her head, feeling the cloth beneath her fingers. "Jus' a headache, dove." Suddenly the bedroom door opened and Toby stepped in. "Can I come in now?", he asked impatiently. Eleanor chuckled. "Yes, son. Ya can come in." Toby quickly dashed to his mum, and sat next to her in a nearby chair. "Ow' ya feelin' mum?", he asked concerned. Mrs. Lovett glanced at Mr. Todd and smiled gently. "I'm feelin' better already", she said.

The next day, Mrs. Lovett stayed in bed all day. Both shops were closed and Toby nor Mr. Todd allowed her to get up. They brought her breakfast, lunch and dinner in bed. She stayed on the matress so long, that it had started to feel painful. Eleanor chucked the novel that she had been re-read for the fifth time on to the other side of the room. Bored was certainly not the proper word to describe her. Mrs. Lovett sighed and turned to stare outside her window. She had asked Toby to open the blinds, so she could entertain herself by glancing at the people outside. Unfortunetely, that did not cure all her fatigue. Eleanor was in the middle of counting the stars that illuminated the pitch black sky of London, when her door opened. Sweeney entered, holding a cup of tea. He made his way to her and handed her the cup. Eleanor eyed it curiously.

"The doctor said it would help with your headaches.", he said, answering her silent question; in his usual toneless voice. Mrs. Lovett made a face, but took the tea anyway. Once the liquid was in her stomach, she cringed in disgust. The liquid had left a sour after taste in her mouth.

"An' I thought my meat pies were disgusting", she said, swallowing up every ounce of saliva she could muster up, to wash away the degreding taste. After her dreadful experience, she looked up at Mr. Todd and smiled politely. A glint in her eyes made almost shudder. Sweeney knew that look. It was the same look that she had used to convince him to allow Toby to live with them. She wanted something. He bit back a groan, and eyed her wearily.

"What?", he asked, wondering what she could possibly want. Eleanor fluddered her eyelids and put on an innocent face. "Well, I was wonderin' if you could take me to the washroom. I feel awfully dirty, and am in need of a bath". Sweeney gave her a skeptical look. A bath? How did she expect to clean herself with a dislocated leg?

"Wos' wrong, love?", Mrs. Lovett asked as she examined his face.

"Do you honestly believe I am going to take you to the washroom? Good lord woman, I'm starting to believe you don't want your leg to heal.", he said. Mrs Lovett gave a 'hmph' and raised her nose stubbornly.

"Forgive me for wonting' to be clean. Ya know you don't 'ave to take me. I think I'm quite capable of making it there on me' own.", she said, nose still held high. Sweeney seemed amused by this. "I would very much enjoy to see you try, Mrs. Lovett."

Eleanor looked at him and smiled. "Alrighty then.", she was about to push herself on to the floor when she felt herself being carried. She smiled at her small triumph. She heard Mr. Todd grumble something about 'insufferable woman' but she dismissed it. Mrs. Lovett was just happy that she was going to get her bath. Sweeney managed to gape the door of the washroom. Once he had entered, he placed Eleanor on a nearby chair. "Wait here while I get the water ready", he said tonelessly. Eleanor nodded. As if she could go anywhere. After he had left, Mrs. Lovett peeled the bandage that was on her head, and felt her skalp. The cut had long ago stopped bleeding, and she was happy to have her noggin back. She also took off the pins that had remained on her head for two bloody days. She felt as if five pounds had been removed. No sooner did Mr. Todd enter, carrying an immense pot. She could see the evaporation lift to the ceiling and found herself holding her breath. It wasn't till Mr. Todd had poured all the steaming water into the tub, that she found herself breathing again. She wanted to bathe, not boil him alive. Once the deed was done, Mr. Todd turned to Mrs. Lovett. "The water is ready", he said. Mrs. Lovett smiled and attempted to get up. Mr. Todd quickly came to her side. Aiding her on the way to the tub. He simply shook his head. He was starting to grow tired of reminding her of her cursed leg. He placed her at the edge of the tub and started to unlace the back of her dress.

Mrs. Lovett froze. "M...Mista ..T..May I ask wot' yar doin'?, she stuttered. Sweeney grunted. "What do you think I'm doing? Prancing around in a garden full of daisies? I'm helping you out of your dress so you can bathe. I don't suppose you want to take a bath wearing clothes now, do you?, he asked. Mrs. Lovett shook her head. She remained still until she felt the tight corset come loose. "I' ll turn around while you fully undress and bathe.", he said.

Eleanor blinked. "Ya will do no such thing. You'll leave the bloody' room, thas' wot ya'll do!", she finished. Not intending to _fully undress _or_ bathe, _with him still in the room_**. **_

Mr. Todd scowled, but turned his back to her. "I am not going to leave you in here alone. For all I know, you could spill water and slip again. This time, breaking both of your legs."

Eleanor frowned. She knew he wasn't going to leave any time sooner. Because of her leg, he had the upper hand. So, she obediently took her clothes off. She gently placed them on the floor and entered the tub. The warm water felt lovely against her skin. She dunked her head into the water to drench her whole head. She remained underwater until her breath ran out, then resurfaced and gasped for breath. After being stranded on the horrible matress, this felt like heaven. Eleanor spotted a bottle on the side and reached for it. It was her bottle of lavender that she always kept in the washroom. She filled her hand with the inner substance, then rubbed it gently into her fiery, red locks. Mrs. Lovett dunked her head once more, to wash away the soap. After she was satisfied with her hair, she grabbed a small towel and filled it with lavender as well. She applicated the towel to her body, scrubbing every inch of her body generously. Once she felt clean again, she managed to sit at the edge of the tub. She reached for the towel that was placed on the chair she was sitting earlier and was satisfied her arm was the right lenght to reach it. She dried off her hair, and her body, then wrapped the towel around her body.

"Mista T. I'm finished, love. You can turn around now.", she said. Sweeney turned around and gawked at her for a few moments. Mrs. Lovett's face was flushed in an attractive pink shade. Her wet curls framed her face in a beautiful manner. He shook his head, eradicating the disturbing thoughts. What the bloody hell was wrong with him? How could he even think that? His poor wife had remained faithful to him, and here he was. Goggling his landlady. He made his way to her and carried her bridal style. He certainly did NOT feel her breasts press into his chest, and he did NOT feel her wet, naked back. Once he got to her bedroom, he deposited her on the bed and turned to face her. Sweeney Todd pictured yellow hair everytime he even thought at staring at Mrs. Lovett's wet cleavage.

"I took the liberty in leaving the clothes out for you. I will go dispose of the water.", Mr. Todd said and gratefefully took his leave. Leaving Eleanor alone to change. She put on her undergarments, and nightgown. Mrs. Lovett then dragged herself to her side of the bed. She laid down, covering herself in her cool sheets. Fortunetely for Mr. Todd, Eleanor had not noticed his rare behavior. Moments later, Sweeney entered. He walked by her and just like the day before, sat by the edge of her bed. "Is your leg in pain?", he asked. She shook her head, and he seemed to relax a little. "Is Toby asleep?", Eleanor questioned. Mr. Todd nodded. "I sent him to bed an hour ago. Before your bath" Mrs. Lovett smiled. "Thank ya, love", she said gratefully. Mr. Todd nodded. After a few moments of silence, Mr. Todd said, "Mrs. Lovett, you should rest. It will help you heal." Mrs. Lovett was about to argue, but yawned instead. Sweeney smirked. Eleanor felt like rubbing the annoying smile from his face when she suddenly felt exhausted.

The last thing she heard was Mr. Todd say in a quiet whisper, "Sleep, pet." After that, she fell into unconsiousness.

Was it horrible? Review for the sake of another chapter!!


	5. Chapter 5

Splintered Dreams Chapter 5

by: Sweeneytodgirl58

Thanx soo much for the reviews. Here is chapter 5. (I do not own anything. Because if I did, I would of made sure that every scene in the movie contained Johnny Depp.)

At the break of dawn, Sweeney awoke. The torment of his execrable illusions dissapearing as he opened his piercing, dark eyes. Mr. Todd didn't usually wake up so early in the morning, nor did he enjoy it. If it wasn't for his injured female householder, he doubted he would have aroused so early. Sweeney pushed the bedsheets off of his person and proceeded to put on his attire. After he was fully dressed, he headed downstairs toward the pie shop. Once at the door, he advanced at unbolting the aperture. Careful as to not reverberate the small, metal siren. He sealed the door quietly, then paced toward the kitchen. Sweeney then entered the cook's room and started preparing a delectable brunch that consisted on glass of milk, a buscuit with strawberry jam and a bowl of warm oatmeal. Atleast he had acquired one good thing from the hellish fifteen years he had spent in Australia. He placed the ration on a tray, then headed to Eleanor's bedroom. He unfastened the door, and closed it with a quiet thud. The room was silent enough, that he could hear Mrs. Lovett's breathing. His onyx eyes darted at the woman laying in bed. Mr. Todd stared in awe as he watched her chest rise and fall; her expression that of serenity. Mr. Todd almost hated the thought that he was going to wake her. The one time that she could lay in peace, without a care in the world, and he was to ruin it. Sweeney shook his head, but made his way to Eleanor's side anyway. Mr. Todd set the tray down on her nightstand, and turned to the sleeping figure. He shook her shoulder gently, dreading the thought that her calm composure was going to end. Mrs. Lovett bustled slightly, but did not wake. He jerked her lightly once more, and was rewarded with two chocolate eyes staring up at him.

A look of confusion made its way onto her pale features. Clearly befuddled with his prescence. Mr. Todd gestured toward the tray that lay on the nightstand, and murmured, "I brought you breakfast."

Mrs. Lovett gave him a sleepy smile. "Thanks, love.", she replied wearily, as she tried to sit upright.

Mr. Todd grasped her gently, helping her with her dilema. He re-arranged some of the cushions, then placed the tray on Mrs. Lovett's lap. She smiled at him, then eyed the tray with mild interest. After inspecting the food, Mrs. Lovett decided on the humble buscuit. She lifted the piece of bread to her mouth and began nibbling on it. Eleanor swallowed the small amount of food, then gazed up at her companion. "Thank ya', Mr. T.", she said once again, her tone of voice sounding much more awake. She still wasn't used to the whole idea of being fed in bed. Especially, having her lessee to do it. Mr. Todd nodded, then observed her leg. "How does it feel.", he asked, his usual nonchalant voice sounding concerned.

Eleanor smiled. "It actually feels better. Still 'urts a little though.", she said, trying her hardest not to grimace. She didn't want to worry him. Telling him that the pain was unbearable was going to cause him anguish. Besides, the pain was only excruciating when she focussed on it. Just as Eleanor was sipping her glass of milk, her bedroom door opened hastily, revealing a very flighty Toby. He was carrying a small package in his arms. He passed Mr. Todd, and sat next to Eleanor.

"Mornin', mum! I bought ya' something!", the child exclaimed enthusiastically. Mrs. Lovett beamed at him. It amazed her how much she was in Toby's mind. She wondered if there was a time where her Toby wasn't thinking about her. Much to Sweeney's dismay, Eleanor placed to silver tray on her nightstand, then turned her attention back to her son. Seeing Eleanor was not going to touch her food anymore, Mr. Todd glared at Toby. Sending daggers with his obsidian, menacing eyes. Unfortunetely for him, the minor was too animated to pay him any attention. Toby grinned at his mum. He knew she was going to like his present. The child had spent quite a penny on the gift, but it was all worth it. His mum deserved it.

"Can ya guess wot' it is?", he asked in a giddy tone of voice. Mrs. Lovett shook her head. "I haven't the slightest clue". (From the look of him, Eleanor half expected her adopted son to jump up and down on the matress.) The youngster couldn't stand it any longer, so he practically shoved the small, black box to his mum. "Open it!", he ordered in complete urgency. Eleanor Lovett smirked and started to remove the lid off of the box gradually, and slowly. Not being able to resist her teasing.

"MUM!", Toby shouted, annoyed by his mum's sluggish pace.

"Alright. Alright. Geez, don't 'ave to be so irked up bout' it.", Mrs. Lovett replied, this time removing the lid with a constant speed. Once the box was opened, Eleanor gasped as she eyed the contents that the rectangular container held. The throbbing pain in her right leg seemed to abrubtly dissappear in those few seconds that she gazed at the gift. For inside the small, black box laid a beautiful, white notebook. The floral cover gleamed at Mrs. Lovett. Eleanor gently picked up the book, as if any wrong movement would demolish the pale journal, and flipped through the pages. All the pages were a pasty white; each and every one of them resemblimg a white pearl.

"Toby, where did ya' get this?", Eleanor managed to say. Her dark, brown eyes glued to the alluring notebook.

Toby smiled smugly, and said, "I wos' saving me tips, mum. I thought on 'ow bored ya' were goin' to be stuck in this room, so I bought ya' that. The lass at the market said it wos' a good problem-solver for boredom. And thas' not all." Toby took out another, smaller box from his pocket and handed it to her. Eleanor took the package and uncovered it. Inside, there lay a quill pen. A fine, milky, feather placed at the top of the elegant pen. A petite bottle of ink could also be seen. Eleanor was lost at words. Tears sprang from her eyes at the sight of the admirable gifts.

"Do ya' like it?", Toby asked. He had the feeling she did, but couldn't resist on asking the tempting question. Mrs. Lovett placed both gifts on her lap and gave her Toby a bear hug. "I love it, dear.", she whispered lovingly into his ear. How could she not love such lovely gifts? Just the thought of how much Toby had spent on the notebook for her, sent Mrs. Lovett to tears. She loved him, and he loved her. Sweeny Todd, on the other hand scoffed at the sight he was witnessing. Why was Eleanor making such a big deal out of a notebook? He could not comprehend why a journal brought tears to her eyes. Last time he had checked, he was the one who was carrying her place to place. She didn't express this kind of affection when he made breakfast for her, or adjusted her pillows for her. Mr. Todd crossed his arms across his chest and scowled at the window. Glowering at each and every person that he saw walk by.

A grumbling noise then caused Mrs. Lovett to pull away from the embrace. She eyed Toby accusingly.

"When wos' the last time ya' ate?", she questioned. The child smiled sheepishly at her and said, "Yesterday." Eleanor clicked her toungue in disaproval. "A growing boy needs to eat", she said as she handed him her bowl of porridge.

"'Ere ya go, dove. I wasn't plannin' on eating it anyway.", she finished. Toby took the porridge gratefully and began to inhale the warm cereal. gritted his teeth. The breakfast was made particularly for Eleanor, not for the unruly brat. He shook the bizarre feeling that he felt all of a sudden, and continued to glare outside. It was then that Mrs. Lovett eyed Mr. Todd curiously. She was puzzled by his posture, but quickly dismissed it. Besides, It wasn't new for him to change attitudes all of a sudden.

After what seemed like hours, both Mr. Todd and Toby left Eleanor alone. Both agreeing that Mrs. Lovett needed time to rest. She managed to get 2-3 hours of sleep, but after that her eyes wouldn't shut. She gandered at the outsiders for awhile, but it wasn't enough to end her boredom. She huffed as she watched crowds of people having a jolly time. (She found it unfair that she was stuck in a bedroom, crippled, while they were able to wonder wherever they wished to.)She didn't want to source her journal till later at night, so she could write about her day. But she briefly wondered what on Earth she was going to writedown, when there was absolutely nothing to write about. Instead, Eleanor grabbed a book that Mr. Todd had left on her nightstand, and riffled through the pages. He had let her borrow it, seeing as to she had already read all of hers. Surprisingly, the story was very entertaining. Eleanor decided that she had read enough and placed her book down. She glanced outside her window and realized that it was dark. Sweeney then entered, holding a tray much like this morning. He quietly made his way toward her and placed the tray on her lap.

"I thought you were asleep.", he muttered. His voice and face revealing no emotion. Eleanor shook her head. "I wos jus' reading tha' book ya let me borrow. Quite interesting if ya' ask me.", she said smiling.

"Forgive my absence in bringing you lunch. I was occupied in something.", he apoligized. His voice still held no emotion, but Eleanor saw the sorry in his eyes. "Don't worry bout' it, love. I haven't been awfully 'ungry these days anyway.", she said waving her hand. She really hadn't even noticed that she had skipped lunch.

"I brought your tea. Incase you were in pain.", he said, after a few moments of silence. Eleanor shivered at the memory she acquired when she first sipped the blasted liquid. As much as she hated it, it was the only thing that helped her torment. She nodded as he handed her the cup. Eleanor took a deep breath and held her nose as she swallowed the whole substance. She shuddered as the taste remained in her mouth. rolled his eyes.

"Really, Mrs. Lovett, you tend to over exaggerate at times.", Mr. Todd said with a tint of dissaproval in his voice. Mrs. Lovett placed the cup back on the tray and frowned at him. "I wos' not exaggeratin'. That stuff tastes' bloody terrible. I want to see you drink tha' without cringin'.", she answered him. Still tasting the horrible liquid. "I would like to take you on that challenge, but I'm afraid you need it more than I do. Remember? Waste not want not.", he replied with a smirk. Eleanor narrowed her eyes at him, but decided to change the conversation.

"Wot were ya' doin today tha got ya' occupied.", she questioned. Sweeney frowned. "I opened my shop." Eleanor's eyes widened. "You wot'! But wot bout' the", Mr. Todd raised his hand to halt her rambling. "I _worked_, Mrs. Lovett." Mrs. Lovett formed an 'o' as she caught on to his words. Then curiousity struck her. "Why?", she asked. Sweeney gave her an exasperated look. "Well how do you plan on paying the rent, if you cannot work? Honestly Eleanor, I think I took your intelligence for granted.", he finished, shaking his head. Eleanor rolled her eyes at him. But inside, she felt a joy overwhelm her.

Mr. Todd then eyed Mrs. Lovett catiously. "How did you enjoy your new journal?", he hard to sound indifferent. Eleanor looked at him with a puzzled expression. Curious as to why he wanted to know. "I haven't started writing in it. I wonted to wait, till I had something to write about.", she finally said.

"Ah", Mr. Todd said as he nodded. In a strange way, it pleased him that Mrs. Lovett had not began to use her journal. Eleanor grabbed a piece of celery that was on her tray and popped it into her mouth. After she had swallowed the vegetable she glanced up at him.

"So, 'ow did your day go?", she asked as she grasped another item that laid on the tray. This time a carrot. Sweeney sighed as he recalled the exhaustiing day. "It was very tiring.", he said as he sat on a chair beside her. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Trying hard to ignore the throbbing on his arms. To tell the truth, he hadn't expected so many customers that day. He was prurient as to what had brought the mob of custumors, but quickly vanished the idea. He was just glad it was over. Eleanor pursed her lips. It was her fault that her love was worn out. If only she had payed close attention to where she was going. After a few moments of scolding herself, a notion started forming on her head. She turned her eyes at Sweeney. "Mr. Todd?" "Hmn?",Sweeney answered, his eyes still closed. "Do ya' think ya' could carry me to the living room?", she asked. Mr. Todd finally opened his eyes, and wearily looked at Eleanor."What do you need?", he implored. Eleanor gave him a sweet smile. "I jus' need ya' to take me to the piano.", she commented. Mr. Todd raised a perfect, dark eyebrow. "Why?"

"Cos' I think I know how to get ya to relax.", she answered. Her smile kept in place. Sweeney sighed and got up from the chair. He avoided the soreness on his legs, and proceeded on carrying his landlady. Once she was in his arms, he continued to make his way to the living room. He felt relief wash over him as he spotted the instrument and sat Eleanor on the small bench. After he was sure she was not going to fall off the seat, he paced toward the couch and laid that he was resting his body once again.

The corner of Mrs. Lovett's lips rose at the sight of Mr. Todd. He reminded her of a child the way he was laying. Eleanor then turned to the grand instrument. She flipped some pages on the book that sat atop the piano. Finally deciding on _Piano Sonata No. 10 in C major _. She stretched her fingers, and began the music. The charming music filling the room. It wasn't long before Sweeney's face expression softened and found himself falling to unconsciousness . Eleanor continued to play the enchanting music. She treated every note with care, gradually keeping pace with her inner metrenome. It was then that the last notes were played and Eleanor was finished with the piece. She looked over at her dear companion and wasn't surprised to see him asleep. It was the first time she had ever seen him slumber peacefully. Mrs. Lovett got off the bench and crawled to his side. She bit back a quail as she got onto her knee and placed a kiss on his forehead. Mrs. Lovett caressed his face for a few moments, then went back to crawling to her bedroom. She didn't really know how she was able to make it back to her bed, but she managed.

Once she was under her sheets, she grasped her white, floral journal, and began writing about her day. Using the moon's illumination to guide her.

(I am soo sorry if this chapter sucked alot. I really hope it wasn't that terrible and I hope you continue reading this story. Review for another chapter!)


	6. Chapter 6

Splintered Dreams Chapter 6

By: Sweeneytodgirl58

Thank you for the reviews. Sorry that I didn't update quicker. By the end of the year, everything tends to get crazy at school with tests! Anyhow, here is chapter 6! (I do not own anything.)

Early in the morning, Mr. Todd awoke. At first, he didn't realize where he was. His thoughts were hazy, still twisted up in dreams and nightmares. Sweeney rubbed what little sleep he had left, and gazed around the strange room he was in. At that instant, his memory alleviated back into his his brain. Mrs. Lovett had played the piano for him, to try to get him to relax. Clearly, she had succeeded, for he had fallen asleep in the living room. Mr. Todd got up from the modest couch that he had established in, and stretched until he heard a satisfying pop. His body still ached from all the work he had completed yesterday, but it was not as detrimental as the day before. As he untightened his muscles, Sweeney's eyes detected the device that Mrs. Lovett had performed on. Though he had been on the verge of unconsciousness, Sweeney could still remember Mrs. Lovett's playing. Eleanor had played so flourishingly, as if she were a professional pianist. The way that her fingers traced the numerous keys had startled him. Mr. Todd shook his head and made his way into the kitchen. He had never known of her artistic skills, and he speculated as to what else his proprietor could do. While he was placing the breakfast onto the tray, he realized something. How had Mrs. Lovett gotten back to her room last night? He knew for a fact that he had not aided her, for he was too busy dozing off.

_'She must have crawled back to her room_,' he thought, all the while gritting his teeth.

Why couldn't the damn woman understand that she wasn't in any condition to be prancing around? When Mr. Todd was done with arranging Mrs. Lovett's morning meal, he headed out of the kitchen; trajectoring his way to Eleanor's room. He was going to have a talk with Mrs. Lovett. He was tired of reminding her of her disability, and he couldn't imagine the pain she had gone through while making her way back to her room. Oh yes, they were going to have a talk indeed. Mr. Todd unbolted the wooden door, and entered the bedchamber. He noticed Mrs. Lovett sitting up; she was reading the novel he had loaned her. He made his way to her side and placed the tray with food onto the very-well known nightstand. looked up from her book and gave him a gentle smile. She quickly marked the page she was currently on and set the paperback novel aside of her person.

"Mornin', love.", she greeted, all the while grabbing the bowl of warm cereal that had been on the silver tray. Sweeney simply nodded. He wanted to wait for her to get some food into her stomach before he ambushed her.

Eleanor placed a spoonful of oatmeal into her mouth and swallowed. She pondered as to why Mr. Todd was silent all of a sudden. He seemed displeased. Irritation clearly written on his handsome face. Eleanor briskly reminiscenced back onto earlier events. She wondered if she had done anything wrong. It didn't seem like she had, for she couldn't recall a thing.

'_Could it be that 'e found out bout' Lucy!?", _Mrs. Lovett thought, alarmed. No, that couldn't be it. If he had found out, she doubted he would have brought her breakfast. Then what was wrong with him? Mrs. Lovett continued to eat, not paying any attention to the gruel that she placed into her mouth. She was too busy contemplating on what was bothering the man that she loved. After a few moments of pondering, and glancing at Sweeney from the corner of her eyes, Eleanor was finished. She rested the now empty bowl back on the tray, and glanced up at Mr. Todd.

was about to mouth her mental acquisitiveness, when Mr. Todd said in a soft, quiet voice, "Mrs. Lovett, how did you get to your room last night?"

Eleanor looked up at him startled. She was not expecting that. Eleanor fidgeted internally, but managed to say, "Um, wot' do ya mean, Mr. T?" Mrs. Lovett grasped the novel she had been reading earlier and started tracing the words on the front cover. Not meeting the barber's eyes.

Mr. Todd grimaced. So he had been right. He moved closer to the baker, keeping his coal-like eyes at the woman infront of him. After he was only a foot away from Eleanor, he repeated his earlier question. "How did you get to your room last night, Mrs. Lovett?", his voice sounding a bit more severe. Mrs. Lovett felt his hard eyes on her. Eleanor bit her lip anxiously, then muttered. "I, um, I crowled'." She met his irrational glare for an instant, then looked away. Why did he care how she got to her bedroom, anyway? Last time she checked, it was her bloody' life and she could do whatever she pleased with it. If she wanted to squirm on the timbered floor at the stake of relaxing him, then she was welcomed to do so! Mr. Todd tried to compose himself. He knew Eleanor had dragged herself, but it infuriated him more when she confirmed it. He gave out a frustrated sigh and glared at the red-headed baker.

"Eleanor.", he practically barked. Mrs. Lovett turned her eyes at him in surprise. It had been years since he had called her by her first name. In a way, it brought her comfort that he had called her by her proper name. But the tone of his voice made half of her being flinch. Mrs. Lovett intended to look away from him once more, but his gaze paralyzed her. As if he had hypnotized her into not looking away. Sweeney, now satisfied that he had her range of view, took a couple of more steps so that he was only six inches away from her.

"How am I going to make you comprehend, that you are in no aspect whatsoever to be lollygagging? Do you enjoy establishing pain on yourself? Do you not realize, that your leg will not heal properly if you keep prancing around in the state that you are in?", he could she be so insipid? He was positive that her moranic actions were going to be the death of him.

Eleanor snapped out of her mesmerized state and glared at him. "An why do ya care on wot I do?, she snapped at him. If it was a fight he wanted, then it was a fight that he was going to get. "I...I.", Mr. Todd froze imediately. He was speechless. Why _did_ he care as to what his landlady did? If she wanted to remain a cripple for the rest of her life, then why should he be bothered? Sweeney browsed through all the possabilities as to why he would burden himself in aiding his landlady. Eleanor eyed him carefully, wondering what his thoughts were. She had never witnessed Mr. Todd at loss of words before. It amused her. After a few moments of quarreling with himself, Sweeney composed himself. Now, knowing full well as to why he cared. Sweeney walked toward Eleanor, and took a seat at the edge of her bed. He sighed.

"I care of your well being because you are a friend, Mrs. Lovett. You have done many things for me, both in the past and in the present, and I only wish to repay the favor.", he answered, truthfully. His voice had softened to a more quiet tone.

It was true. The reason he cared soo much for Eleanor, was because he had already endowed on her as an acquaintance. Eleanor felt tiny butterflies inside her stomach. Mr. Todd had admitted she was more that just , his landlady. She was Eleanor, his friend. Without thinking about what she was doing, Mrs. Lovett reached for Mr. Todd's hand. She embraced his hand, in her own pallid one. He surprised her greatly when he didn't pull away. Instead, he tightened his grip. Eleanor looked up at her lesee's obsidian eyes, and smiled. How many nights she had dreamed to hold his hand like she was doing at that precise moment; that she would look at his eyes and he would see her, and not yellow hair.

"Thank you, Sweeney.", Eleanor said, still smiling. gave her a modest smile and felt her heart flutter. It was the first time Sweeney Todd had smiled at her. At that instant, he looked different than from the man that she had first met at her shop. He seemed less stressed, more at ease. It pained Mrs. Lovett greatly when Mr. Todd released her hand. She had to force herself not to reach out and take it once more. They both sat in silence for a few moments. Enjoying each other's company, when Eleanor's door opened. Toby closed the door behind him and went to Mrs. Lovett's side. "Hi mum'. How ya' feelin'?, he asked, concerned. Mrs. Lovett grinned and mussed her son's brown hair. "I'm feelin' good. How bout' you?", she asked. Sweeney got up from his seat and headed out the door. He had to work and he also didn't want to interrupt the mother-son bond. But before he took his exit, he glanced at Eleanor one last time. "Please, Mrs. Lovett, tend to be more careful."

Eleanor beamed at him. "Sure thing, dearie."

Night had finally arrived, and Mr. Todd was exhausted. He had already given Mrs. Lovett her dinner and her medicine, so there was nothing else to do but rest. As he changed into his nightwear, Mr. Todd thought back onto the whole day. He became aware that throughout the whole day, he had not deliberated on his late wife. He was shocked, and yet he wasn't angry at himself. Sweeney pondered this for awhile. Mr. Todd was soo lost in thought that he did not notice as to when he arrived at bed. He laid there, quietly as seconds passed. He wondered briefly as to why he wasn't hating himself. It wasn't till he closed his eyes, that he realized why he wasn't loathing himself. His Lucy was gone and no amount of mourning was going to change that. As much as it pained him to aknowledge this, he knew there was nothing to do. Eleanor had been right, he could no longer picture the face of his wife. He did not remember what books she used to read, nor did he recall what things she liked or disliked. The only thing he was positive of, was that she had had yellow hair. And this was because in all the hellish days that he had spent in Australia, he would repeat to himself, 'she had yellow hair.' He loved his past wife, and she would always remain in his heart. He had to let her go. But even so, he was still thirsty for revenge. He would slaughter both the beadle and the judge to avenge his beautiful Lucy, then he would continue to live his life. That is what his Lucy would have wanted, to continue his life. He knew he could not continue life like he had before, but he could manage. Mr. Todd closed his eyes once more, and shifted to a comfortble position.

As he felt himself lose consiousness, he whispered, "Goodbye, Lucy."


	7. Chapter 7

Splintered Dreams Chapter 7

By: Sweeneytodgirl58

Thanx soo much for the reviews!!

NelliethePieAngel - I'm sorry for the confusion. I just think that 'he fell asleep', sounds kinda dull. I'm glad that you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you bear with me and continue to read.

AnneLynn - I'm glad you enjoy my story.

I do not own anything. If I did, I would have made sure I was in the movie!!

* * *

_The flames were everywhere; devouring her molten carcass. There was nothing else but the un-ending pain of being burned alive. Nothing but the pain registered into her poor, unfoccused mind. Why wouldn't the agony end? As she continued to writhe in her excruciate torture, she could see eyes as black as ink glaring back at her. They were filled with nothing but hatred. An unimaginable abhorrance that caused her more agony. _

_She gave out a blood curling scream._

Eleanor jolted up awake; her face was drenched in cold sweat. She raised a hand to her heart, (which was pounding at an unimaginable rate) as she tried to control her breathing. Her bedsheets were entangled around her, and she struggled to extricate herself from their unholy grasp. After her small conflict with the blankets, Mrs. Lovett reminisced on the eerie hallucination. The dream had been soo real. She could still sense the fiery blaze surround her. Pain prickling at every nerve of her being. She trembled as she recalled the scorching fire, and the raven-black eyes that had glared at her.

She didn't know as to why she felt atrocious as she remembered the look of revulsion that the eyes had given her. Eleanor turned her gaze to the unconcealed window, and became aware that it was still dark outside. Mrs. Lovett bit her lip anxiously. She didn't wish to go back to sleep, for fear she would have to re-live the nightmare again.

But, then what could she do? Her leg was still far from being healed, and it was too opaque to read. Eleanor sighed and decided on counting stars. Her eyes darted back to the clear glass and she speculated each and every trifling spark of light that illuminated the pitch-black sky of London. The sight of the glittering heavens calmed her, and she couldn't help but remember the old days. When her Albert was still alive. She couldn't say she had loved him, for she would be lying to herself if she did, but she _had_ appreciated his presence. He was always kind to her, and was always softhearted and affectionate. She had cared enough for him to mourn over his passing.

But she often wondered what it would have been like if her late husband had not passed. Would she had fallen inlove with him?

Eleanor afflicted her head as she thought of this. Her heart had already been claimed. First by a shy, and naive man named Bejamin Barker, who had settled in their estate with his wife and child. Now, by a silent, broken man referred to as Sweeney Todd. Whom she would do anything for. Mrs. Lovett thought it facetious, that she had fallen for these two very different men. But no matter what her thoughts were, she knew she couldn't alter her feelings.

For love was something eternal; the aspect may change, but not the essense.

As always, Sweeney awoke at the break of day. He continued with his accustumed routines that he consisted on every morning, which included making his landlady's breakfast. As he entered Eleanor's room, with the usual tray of food in-hand, he found Mrs. Lovett sitting up. She was glancing out the window with a deliberate look upon her lovely, lurid face. Sweeney raised a fine, dark eyebrow, and made his way to her side. As he placed the tray down, he noticed that Mrs. Lovett had still not acknowledged his presence. Mr. Todd cleared his throat rather loudly, and Eleanor blinked awake. She turned her gaze at him, and smiled.

"Mornin', Love. Didn't notice ya' came in."

Mr. Todd rolled his onyx eyes at her and muttered, "Really, I hadn't noticed."

Eleanor frowned at his sarcastic tone. As she was about to start her early meal, she became aware that throughout the whole night, she had stayed up recollecting on her past. For a brief moment, she wondered as to why she had refused to doze, but as I said before, that was only for a moment. Because as she recaptured her actions, fragments of her abhorrent hallucination returned. Her eyes widened as she recalled the nightmare; remembering the conflagration on her embodiment. Sweeney, of course, did not miss the look of terror that crossed the baker's features. He captured one of Mrs. Lovett's pallid hands, and asked in a concerned voice, "Mrs. Lovett, what's wrong? Are you in pain? Eleanor answer me!" As she felt the grasp of the barber, Eleanor was brought back to reality. She blinked away her torment, and met the obsidian eyes of the man that she loved.

She fixtated a smile and said, "Nothing's wrong, dear."

Mr. Todd gave her a stern look. Did she really think he was stupid enough to believe that nothing had just happened? "I do not take being lied to soo easily, Mrs. Lovett.", Sweeney declared in a strained voice.

As those words left his mouth, Eleanor turned her eyes to the wooden floor. She couldn't bear to continue to look at him. Just the thought of him finding out about his Lucy made his statement menacing. Mr. Todd narrowed his eyes as he noticed his landlady's range of view shift to a different direction. "Eleanor.", he said.

Mrs. Lovett sighed, and gazed up at him. Her chocolate eyes meeting his obscure ones.

"Please, Mista' T. I don't wont to remember.", she said in a small whisper.

Sweeney composed his posture and said, "I'll forget it for now, my pet." His tone of voice had softened. Eleanor gave him a small smile, but the gesture did not reach her mahagony eyes. Sweeney could see that she was still being plagued by something. But by what? After a few seconds spent in silence, Sweeney realized he was still holding Eleanor's hand. He released her hand and felt strangely empty as he did so. He surpressed the feeling, and walked toward the chestnut door.

"I'll leave you so you can eat and rest in peace.", he said without glancing at her.

As he left, Eleanor reached for her bowl of gruel. She ate in silence, trying hard not to think. Of course it was difficult, for she had nothing to distract her. When she was done with her breakfast, she reached for her book and read for most of the day. Toby had also entered to keep her company, but he had to leave to help Mr. Todd with his customers. Apperantly, since he could not run the pie bussiness by himself, he had converted to Mr. Todd's apprentice. He said he enjoyed it, even though Sweeney hardly ever spoke.

When Mr. Todd had entered to bring her lunch, he had remained silent. Only asking her if she was in any kind of pain. As usual, she said no. But, as soon as the word left her lips, he had already walked out the door. Nonetheless, she continued to read. As night arrived, Eleanor ate her dinner that Sweeney brought her. She bit her lower lip, wondering what she would do to stay awake. As she thought this, Mrs. Lovett laughed to herself. She was being ridiculous. The only thing that she would do that night, was catch some shut eye. She needed it dearly, for she was tired of her previous restless night. It was only a dream, and she was(As Mr. Todd had mentioned before) over-exaggerating. What were the chances of her dream re-occuring? Eleanor Lovett refused to cower over a relentless hallucination. After she was finished with her meal, she laid back and closed her eyes.

That night, the abhorrent dream returned.

* * *

For many days the dream plagued her. Night after night, she re-lived the torment of the ignis fatuus. The continual tortue had provoked her to give up sleeping. Unfortunetely, her choice of depriving sleep did not go unpunished. The rings under her eyes had darkened immensely, and her emotional responses had flattened.

Sweeney, being the man that he was, did not notice the drastic changes. For his thirst for avengment had increased. Yes, he had finally accepted that his Lucy was gone, but his craving for the blood of both the beadle and the judge had elevated. Before, he could take out his disquietude on his unfortunate clients, but ever since Mrs. Lovett's accident, his quench for revenge had subsided. Eleanor had been strangely quiet and had not requested anything on her part. Since he had no distraction, his passion had flared. But even so, he continued to hold in his anxiety. He continued to wait.

Mr. Todd was in his shop one cloudy morning; shaving a man that resembled the vile Judge Turpin. Or was it his restlessness that caused the man to look like the man that he abominated? As he was preparing to lather the man, a child entered his shop. Seeing it was only Toby returning from his chat with Eleanor, Sweeney went back to frothing.

While Mr. Todd reached for 'his friend', he wondered if killing his customer would help ease his nerves. He eradicated that thought by shaking his head. He would hate to ruin his bussiness, and tramatizing the young child that was in the room. He could only imagine the look on the young boy's face if he were to slit the man's throat before him. With a gentle, catious stroke, Sweeney cropped the hairs on the man's face. He was so focussed on his work, that he did not notice Toby making his way beside him.

"Mr. Todd?"

Sweeney bounded up out of surprise and almost nicked his client. Luckily, he was able to keep the razor away from the customer's throat. Sweeney glowered at the young child, then went back to his work. Toby frowned, but decided on mustering up all of his courage and trying again.

"Mr. Todd?". he asked in a low-pitched voice.

"What?", Sweeney answered warily. His voice sounded irritated.

" 'Aven't ya' noticed anything diff'erent bout' mum lately?", Toby said.

sheared the man's last patch of hair and said, "Hand me the towel.", in a bored tone of voice.

Toby grasped the rag that was laying on the dresser and handed it to the barber reluctantly. Sweeney took hold onto the small piece of cloth, and wiped the remaining spume. The man arose from the barber's recliner and handed him his pay. He mumbled a, "Thank you.", but left without another word. As Sweeney wiped his razor with care, Toby continued with his earlier question.

" Well, sir?"

"Well what?"

" 'Aven't ya' noticed anything diff'erent bout mum!?"

Sweeney raised his eyebrow. The only thing that he had noticed was that Eleanor was not being her normal, loud self. In Sweeney's perspective, that was not necessarily a bad thing. He had finally gotten to get the quiet that he had longed for ever since he arrived to London. While he continued to clean his razor he said, "Not really, no."

Toby's eyes widened. How could Mr. Todd not see the shape his mum was in? He was sure that he was not imagining her empty gaze, or her shallow breathing. Something was different with his mum, and he was positive that that was not a good thing.

" Ya' 'avent noticed her sunken eyes, Mr. T?", Toby asked after a moment of silence. It was not awkward as it used to be, for Toby had already gotten used to his master's silent ways. For a moment, Mr. Todd stopped stroking the blade that he was holding and glanced up at the boy. "What do you mean sunken eyes?", he requisitioned. Toby frowned as he retained the way his mum had looked like when he had visited her. She had growned paler over the days, and her dark eyes only made her look more like a cadaver. He hated seeing her in such a state.

"She 'as really dark circles under her eyes, and 'alf the time I'm speaking to 'er, she 'as a dead look on her face. She doesn't even eat! I'm worried bout 'er Mr. Todd.", Toby spoke in a hoarse voice. Tears had started forming on his eyes. "I don't know wot's wrong with 'er, she won't tell me.", he finished. A tear had managed to escape from his watery eyes. Sweeney grimaced. He hadn't noticed anything about Eleanor. How could he be soo ignorant? Mr. Todd walked over to Toby and ineptly placed a hand on the young child's shoulder. Obviously, Sweeney wasn't experienced with dealing with crying children.

"Don't worry, son. I'll speak with Mrs. Lovett.", he muttered awkwardly. Toby wiped a second tear, and glanced up at his preceptor. The young boy gave Sweeney a small smile. Atleast now he knew that he wasn't the only one who cared about his mum.

That night, Sweeney prepared Mrs. Lovett's dinner. Toby was the one whom had taken Eleanor's lunch, for Sweeney was too busy to do it himself. His shop had overfilled with hairy men demanding a shave, and he had no choice but to grant them their wish. As Sweeney poured Mrs. Lovett's tea into a cup, he remembered onto what Toby had said. He had described Eleanor as a living corpse. Sweeney could not picture his landlady as such, so to tell the truth he was nervous as to how Eleanor would look like. He still could not believe that he had not noticed Mrs. Lovett's critical state.

How many times had he entered her room to bring her breakfast, lunch, or dinner? Mr. Todd placed the tea on the argent, lustrous tray and made his way to Eleanor's room. Once he had entered, he felt like slicing his own throat. For there before him, laid his landlady in a dreadful state. Her once charming pale skin, now a poor, deathlike hue. Her eyes held large purple rings below them, and her cheeks seemed as if they were being compressed to the back of her skull. Eleanor's glance held no empathy, only an abstract, dull look. How had he missed this? Mr. Todd felt his heart churn at the sight of his householder. As he closed the door behind him, he noticed Eleanor had not turned her eyes at him. Sweeney deliberately sat the salver down, and stood infront of Eleanor. Mrs. Lovett slowly met his gaze, and seemed to return to her acumen. Even in her poor state, she smiled at him.

" 'Ello', love.", she said weakly. At the sound of her frail tone, Sweeney felt the urge to punch himself in the face.

Sweeney took a seat at the edge of Eleanor's bed. He looked straight into her umber eyes, and noticed there was not a single glint of alleviation. Mr. Todd couldn't help but loathe himself all the more.

"How are you feeling?", he asked in a choked voice.

Eleanor glanced out the window. "Never betta'", she answered quietly. Sweeney perceived Eleanor was not beggining her meal.

"Are you not hungry?", he questioned.

"Not right now, dear."

"I brought you your tea incase you were in any pain.", Sweeney declared, as he eyed her ghastly thin arms. How long had she gone without eating?

Mrs. Lovett stared at the moon. She didn't want to consume her tea, for the pain was the only thing that helped her stay awake at night. If she took the medicine, she was sure she was going to fall asleep. She did not want to extract the nightmare anymore. It was more than enough that she was plagued by the fearful dream at daylight when she wasn't inactive. To be bedeviled in the hallucination at night was not something she wanted.

"Thanks, love. But I'm not in pain.", her eyes were still observing outside.

Sweeney Todd narrowed his eyes. He noticed that anytime Eleanor would lie to him, she would look away.

"Eleanor, look me in the eye, and tell me that you are not in pain.", Sweeney said, not taking his eyes off of his householder. Eleanor fidgeted as she felt his gaze upon her. How did he do that? Mrs. Lovett tore her eyes away from the clear glass and looked at Mr. Todd. She stared intently at his dark eyes and said, "I..I...", she turned her gaze to the floor instantly. She could not complete the task.

Silence overlapsed the room. Mr. Todd spoke in a calm voice as he said, "Why are you lying to me, pet? Why do you continue to deny that you are suffering?"

Eleanor's eyes blurred. She looked up at the ceiling to contain the tears that were threatening to fall. Did he not understand? Did he not understand that she did not want to be more of a nuisance to him than she already was?

"Tell me.", was all that Sweeney said.

"I don't wont' to continue to pester you, Mr. Todd. I don't wont' to bother ya' more. Ya' already do alot for me."

Mr. Todd remained silent for a moment. The seconds that passed seemed like hours. Mr. Todd finally spoke. "You are not irritant, Eleanor. Please, tell me what is bothering you."

Mrs. Lovett gave out a defeated sigh and nodded. She glanced at his enticing, caliginous eyes. "I keep on 'avin this nightmare.", she said. Sweeney remained silent; waiting for her to continue.

"I'm being burned alive. The only thing that I feel is the pain. I feel the flames igniting my body, Mr. T." The tears that she fought to keep in, finally escaped; they ran down her sickenly pale cheek.

"Even when I wake up, I can still remember the agony.", Eleanor lamented. She couldn't help it. The memory was too clear. "Then," she continued, "I see these eyes. They look at me with this undiscribable hatred." Eleanor looked at Sweeney. "They're revolted to see me, Mr. Todd. They think I'm revolting." She slumped her shoulders and whispered, "And I don't know why the thought of that 'urts."

Mr. Todd debated on what to do. As he was going to pat her shoulder, Eleanor sprang into his grasp. She bawled into his chest. Mr. Todd stared wide-eyed at the wall. His back was strained, but Mrs. Lovett hadn't seemed to notice, for she continued to weep into his shirt. As he heard her heart-wrenching sobs, Sweeney relaxed his stature. He laced his arms around her fragile form and firmly held her.

Even when he had been Bejamin Barker, he had never witnessed Mrs. Lovett in such a state. She was a strong woman, and she always knew how to keep her actions intact. Seeing her right now, reminded him that even the strongest enervate.

"Hush now, Nellie. It's alright. Nothing is going to harm you, pet. Not while I'm around.", he whispered in her ear. Eleanor seemed to soothe at his words. continued to calm her, until her sobs transformed into quiet whimpers.

"Please, Mista' T. Make the dream go away.", she breathed into his chest. Sweeney rested his head ontop of the baker's. "I promise, Nellie. I promise I will make the dream go away.", he spoke in a soft, calming voice. Eleanor nodded, and relaxed her grip. Mr. Todd instantly knew she had fallen asleep. He re-arranged her in bed, and placed a blanket over her form. He then laid down beside her and wrapped an arm around her waist. He held her close against his body, and then placed single kiss on the baker's forehead. "I promise I will make the dream go away, Eleanor.", was the last thing he whispered into her ear, as he felt sleep overcome him.

That night, they both had a good, night's rest. No nightmare's tormenting them as they slept.

* * *

How was that? Good? Bad? Review! The life of another chapter depends on it!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Splintered Dreams Chapter 8

By: Sweeneytodgirl58

Thanks to all the reviewers. I really appreciate those who take time to read this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter. (I do not own anything.)

* * *

Early in the morning, Sweeney Todd aroused. His mind was fuzzy. Therefore, causing him to not notice the room, and bed he was in . As he was moving up to ease his muscles, he felt a small pressure on his arm. Mr. Todd glanced down in alarm, but quickly relaxed as he saw the sleeping frame that laid beside him. Events from the day before quickly flashed in his mind, and he remembered his householder's broken state. He still could not believe he had missed her erratic proviso. Mr. Todd removed a scarlet lock of hair that had advanced toward Eleanor's lovely, face. She had a look of amity; no sign of torment could be detected. As he caressed her cheek, he couldn't help but wonder at Eleanor's dream. She had said that fire was devouring her; causing her extreme agony. Then, coal eyes looked at her with full hatred. Sweeney frowned. What on Earth could that dream had meant? Was it a warning of hell? But, what about the eyes? If it was indeed hell, why would dark eyes be revolted of her? He knew she was no saint, but the one whom should be receiving those cursed dreams should be indeed him, not his accomplice.

Mr. Todd shook his head. No matter what the dream meant, it had not plagued Eleanor last night. With a last kiss to her forehead, Mr. Todd rose from Mrs. Lovett's bed. He had a feeling that his landlady would not wake up anytime sooner. Mostly due to all that lack of sleep.

As Mr. Todd exited the bedroom, he headed to his barber shop. He interchanged his clothes from yesterday, and mixed some lather for his soon to come customers. Sweeney heard the door open,and gazed up from his task to glance at his company. Toby stood before him. The small child gave him a warm smile and said, "Mornin', Mr. Todd." Sweeney gave him a nod and returned to preparing the things that he would need later that day. Toby helped re-arranging things, and once they were done with their routine, their first customer walked in.

The client gave the young child and the barber a crooked smile, with very crooked teeth indeed. On top of his head lay a top hat that covered most of his greasy, gray hair. The plump man twirled a finely black-coated cane; his beady, black eyes never leaving the obsidian ones of the barber. At the sight of the man before him, Sweeney felt the urge to slice the throat of the obese man. For the man that stood infront of him, was non other than Beadle Bamford.

"Good morning, Mr. Todd.", the Beadle said in a forced voice.

Sweeney feigned a smile and replied politely, "Good day." In his mind, Sweeney pictured very creative ways to end the Beadle's life. The Beadle walked toward Mr. Todd and ran a stubby finger across the bureau.

The plump man inspected the dust on his pointer finger and said, "You really should clean your shop, Mr. Todd. Wouldn't want your customers to inhale so much grime, would you?" Sweeney gritted his teeth and remarked in a strained voice, "To what honor do I owe your visit, Mr. Bamford." The Beadle rubbed his finger on his cloak, and took out a humble box containing a small piece of cloth that accommodated salt. After snorting a great amount, he returned the box back into his pocket and replied,

"Well, Mr. Todd, Lord Judge Turpin wishes for a shave. He understands that you convey with the lad Anthony. He also comprehends that you are the best barber in town, and he wishes to be shaved only by the best. As long as you cease your friendship with that sailor, he is willing to be your customer again, and come this evening for a shave." Mr. Todd's heart stopped. The judge was willing to come back for a shave. Sweeney could finally have his revenge and avenge his beautiful wife. Sweeney Todd gave the Beadle a calm smile.

"Tell the judge, that the sailor and I shall never speak a word to each other."

Beadle Bamford grinned; showing off his rotting, yellow teeth. "Excellent.", as the Beadle was walking away, he stopped and turned once more. "Ah, Mr. Todd. I will inform you that I too will be coming over later this evening. I would very much appreciate a good shave." Sweeney continued to smile. "I will be waiting, Mr. Bamford." The Beadle nodded and took his leave. As the door closed, Toby shivered. He, like many others, did not enjoy the Beadle's company. "I feel very sorry for ya', Mista' T. You 'aving to shave that man is complete torture. I can 'ardly stand to look at him." Sweeney walked toward his bureau, and grasped the picture of his wife and child. Mr. Todd than said in a chilling voice. "I don't mind at all."

* * *

As evening grew closer, Mr. Todd grew more anxious. Finally, after all the waiting, the moment that he had been waiting for was finally going to arrive. How many times had he wished for the judge to come? How many times had he wished to run his faithful 'friend' across the wretched judge's throat? He could almost taste the blood that was going to be spilled from the detestable judge's throat. Sweeney knew that this time was going to be different. No sailor was going to come barging into his shop, ruining the precious moment. He would make sure of that. Mr. Todd stared out the window of his shop, while sharpening one of his razors. Usually, he would have made the boy do that, but not today. He had sent Toby with Mrs. Lovett. Sweeney knew that she would remain asleep for probably the whole day, but of course he couldn't have the child in the same room where he was going to slaughter his enemies. As Mr. Todd glared at the streets below him, he tightened his grasp on his razor. Why couldn't the judge come already? Patience was not one of Sweeney Todd's allies. He continued to sharpen his 'friend', and once he was done with that razor, he picked up another one. Every second seemed to last an eternity.

After what seemed like a century for Mr. Todd, the sky finally darkened. Sweeney smiled. While he was in Australia, Sweeney had learned how to tell time by simply looking at the sky. Another useful thing he had aquired at Devil's Island. And right now, he knew the time had come. As he double-checked his station, Sweeney thought of many ways to torment the judge and the Beadle. In all of his illusions, the end was really quite pleasing. Blood covered every inch of his shop. As Sweeney imagined another deadly chimera, the bell that was placed ontop of his barber shop door, rang. _Judge Turpin_.

Mr. Todd took a deep breath and turned to face his newfound customer. The judge stood at the entrance of his shop. His posture held no suspicion. Perfect.

Sweeney beamed at the judge(He had to force the corners of his mouth to point upward.) "Good Evening, My lord."

The judge simply nodded and took his seat on the barber chair. Sweeney's right eye twitched. He was soo close to complete his task. Mr. Todd walked toward the door and locked it quietly. He pulled the curtains down than went back to his 'customer.'

"A shave is all you request, my lord?"

The judge looked at Mr. Todd. "For now, yes. Now, can you please proceed. There are many things that I must do, and there isn't going to be someone else to do them for me." Sweeney sneered. He didn't enjoy it when he was pressured. As he grasped the lather, he said, "Of course, my lord. But, your honor, if I may ask. What kind of things must you do?" Turpin leaned back on the chair and untied his scarf. "Well, Mr. Todd. Today I shall ask my ward to marry me." As the barber heard this, he almost dropped the bowl that contained the spume. Marriage? Johanna and the dispicable Turpin? Mr. Todd felt his stomach churn as he pictured the Judge as his son-in-law.

"God forbid.", Sweeney whispered, clearly horrified.

"What?"

"Nothing, sir. Nothing."

Sweeney then began lathering the face of the man that he loathed. As he ran the petite brush across the judge's face, he kept picturing his hellish days in Australia. The blaring sun on his back. The beatings. Mr. Todd gritted his teeth, and walked back toward his dresser and grasped his friend. He walked back to Turpin and placed the blade under the judge's chin. "My Lord, before I begin, may I ask you one more thing?" Judge Turpin gave an exhasperated sigh and replied "What?!"

"Do you think you'll end up in heaven, or in hell?" The judge glanced up at Mr. Todd with a confused look upon his face. "Because Benjamin Barker believes your going straight to hell.", with that said, Sweeney pierced the blade into the judge's throat. Sweeney stabbed repeatedly, enjoying the feel of blood squirt onto his person.

Fifteen years he had waited for this moment, and now the moment had arrived. Turpin's mouth opened and closed, making him resemble a fish gasping for air. As Sweeney took out the razor out of the old man's throat, he watched as his nemesis drowned in his own blood. Sweeney than sliced the man's throat and stepped on the iron petal. The body fell with a delightful crunch.

"One more remains", Mr. Todd said to himself. And as if hearing this, the Beadle knocked on the door. Mr. Todd unlocked the door and stepped aside, waiting for the man to enter. The Beadle entered and eyed the revolting, bloody mess. "What on Earth...", at that precise moment, Mr. Todd sliced the throat of the man.

Sweeney slammed the door to his shop, and once again locked it. Blood covered him head to toe; making him resemble a blood-thirsty demon. His dark, onyx eyes never left the man that laid on the floor nearing death. Mr. Todd enjoyed the sight before him. As life left the Beadle's body, Sweeney lifted the body to the chair(Wich was indeed difficult, but managed anyway.) and stomped on the petal. As the body fell, Sweeney saw the beadle's head bash against the floor. Causing his brain to burst out of his head. The trap door closed and it was all over. Sweeney sighed. "Rest in peace, my Lucy.", he whispered. The deed was done. His revenge was complete. As Sweeney eyed the mess, he sighed again. The only thing that was left to do now, was to clean.

* * *

Mr. Todd entered Eleanor's room quietly. As he inspected the room, he saw Toby laying next to Mrs. Lovett. He was snoring slightly. Quietly, Mr. Todd made his way toward the boy and shook his shoulder gently. Toby stirred, and finally opened his eyes. The youngster yawned and eyed the man before him.

"Why don't you go to sleep in your room? You'll be more comfortable there.", Sweeney suggested. Too tired to argue, Toby reluctantly made his way to his room. As the door to Mrs. Lovett's bedroom closed, Sweeney took a seat on a chair next to Mrs Lovett. As he sat there, he heard a stirring noise. Mr. Todd looked up and found his landlady staring up at him. She looked around and glanced at him, curiously. As she did this, the events from last night collided into her head. Eleanor's eyes resembled saucers as she remembered what she had done last night.

"O' Mr. Todd, I am soo sorry. I didn't mean to...", Sweeney raised a hand to hush his landlady.

"There is no need to apologize, Eleanor."

"But, Mr. T, I shouldn't have done that!"

"You were frightened. I understand."

Eleanor blushed furiously. "I..I threw myself at ya'. Didn't I?".

Sweeney smirked. "Sure did."

"I'm sorry.", Eleanor said, while looking at her covers. Sweeney got up from the chair, and sat at the edge of the bed. He placed his index finger below Eleanor's chin, and raised her face to look at him.

"No need to apologize, pet. I told you already, I understand."

Mrs. Lovett blushed once more, than glanced up at the man that she loved. As she gazed at his handsome face, she detected a spot of blood on his cheek. Eleanor raised a thin eyebrow, and wiped the droplet of blood from Sweeney's face. Eleanor was about to question about the drop of blood, but Sweeney answered. Already knowing what she was going to ask.

"The're gone.", he stated simply. Eleanor gazed at Sweeney, surprised. She didn't need to ask whom, exactly. She glanced at the floor and asked, "'Ow do ya' feel?"

Sweeney gazed at Eleanor and replied, "I feel as if one-thousand pounds have been lifted off of my person. I feel, relieved." Eleanor gazed at the man before her. From her range, he did seem more at ease. She knew he would not forget the hellish days of his life, but atleast he could now rest with a more relaxed mind. Mr. Todd glanced at Eleanor. Worry written across his face.

"And you, how do you feel?", he asked; concerned. Mrs. Lovett looked up at him and smiled. "I feel alright. A bit sore, but I think I'll manage."

"Are you hungry. You haven't eaten all day."

"No, I'm alright. Still alittle bit tired though."

"Than you should continue to sleep", Mr. Todd said as he was moving up. Eleanor quickly reached for his hand. Sweeney stared at his landlady, shocked. "Don't leave.", Mrs. Lovett said quietly. Sweeney nodded and made his way back to Eleanor. He laid down next to her and realized that he was tired as well. As Eleanor made herself comfortable, she accidentally rolled onto his side of the bed. She was about to move, but Sweeney caught her just in time. His left arm laced around her waist. Mrs. Lovett was shocked, but she didn't complain.

The last thing she remembered was hearing Sweeney hum her a lullaby, which she had heard a very very, long time ago.

* * *

Please bear with me. I just wanted to update, and if this chapter suck. I'm sorry. :( RR please.


	9. Chapter 9

Splintered Dreams

(Chapter 9)

By: Sweeneytodgirl58

_I am soo sorry thatI haven't updated. Everytime that I wanted to continue, something came up. And if that wasn't already bad enough, I had an author's block. Yeah, sucks, I know. After much effort, and dedication, I bring you, this chapter. Thank soo much for those who take time and read my story! And super thanx to those who take the time to review! Even one review makes me smile, no matter what it says. I know the last chapter was kinda, um anti-climatic for a death scene, and I apologize greatly for that, I'm not good at describing those. Sorry for rambling, and I hope you enjoy this........_

* * *

It wasn't long, before the dissappearence of both the beadle and the judge was reported. Many were curious as to where the two had vanished, but the fact was that most of the people of London didn't actually care. In fact, many celebretated the evanescence of the two. The beadle and the judge had formulated quite a reputation in London, and it had not been a very nice one. They were soon replaced, and forgotten. And it didn't take Anthony Hope a mere second to take Johanna away. (One would say the two lovers were blessed at the great turn of events.) Unfortunately, Sweeney had not gotten the chance to take a glimpse at his daughter; although Anthony had stopped by to say his farewell. To not have been able to see his offspring, was as if someone had ran a sharp-edged razor along Mr. Todd's ghastly throat. He had been un-able to witness the daughter that he had never been able to be there for. Yes, indeed it had "burdened him greatly, but atleast his daughter would be able to live her life as she was meant to. She would finally have a chance to be happy. Mr. Todd was sure that him and his daughter would never cross paths again, but he thought that for the best. She would always remain in his heart. She would always be his little girl.

And she would always stay, beautiful and pale with yellow hair. The way he had dreamed she would be.

* * *

" I feel like a bloody' child.", Eleanor muttered as she sat at the opposite side of her adopted son. Her arms crossed infront of her chest.

Toby's dark eyebrows furrowed as he glanced at his mother. He licked his lips nervously as he tried reasoning with his mum. "Listen, mum, that doctor could have been wrong! For all we know, your leg can actually be far from being healed. Come on, mum. Take a few more days of rest. Just to make sure you'll be okay! Just a few more days, please!"

Eleanor sighed as she shifted on her seat. Finally, after 3 months of laying in bed bored out of her mind, the doctor had finally confirmed her that her leg was in good condition to move. This meant that she would be able to walk again. Of course _both _Toby_ and _Sweeney weren't to fond of the idea of Mrs. Lovett marching around.

"Listen to the boy, Eleanor. I am positive that a few more days of rest won't kill you.", Mr. Todd said, while placing both hands on her shoulders and pushing her gently back to the chair. Eleanor narrowed her eyes at the two males infront of her. This was ludicrous! A few months ago, both Sweeney and Toby were strangers to each other. Now, both were supporting each other on her well-being! Mrs. Lovett was now starting to regret allowing Toby to be Sweeney's assistant. The red-headed baker turned her gaze at a portrait that hung next to her wardrobe. In the portrait, two young girls were running across a field of daisies. The sun could be detected on the top-right corner of the portrayal. Eleanor sent daggers at the mocking picture. She then turned her dark, chocolate orbs back at Toby and Sweeney. Anger easily detected.

"You two are actin' ridiculous! 'You are free to walk around, Ma'am', that's wot' the doctor said! I don't see why you two are makin' such a fuss!", Eleanor said in an exasperated voice. As the words left her pallid, pink lips, Mrs. Lovett attempted once more to stand. But it was to no avail, for the man that she loved pushed her right back down.

"We are not making a fuss, Mrs. Lovett. We are only taking precautions on your health.", Mr. Todd replied.

"Precautions for wot' exactly? My leg is finally betta' and now both of you won't allow me to wolk! Aren't you two tired of taking care of this old bag of bones!"

"No", both Sweeney and Toby replied simultaneously.

"Well, fine then. I'll make you two a deal.", Mrs. Lovett said hopefully. Both the barber and his apprentice raised an eyebrow. _It amazes me wot a few months did to these two. For goodness sakes, it's as if they both share a brain, _Eleanor thought while suppressing the urge to . Todd and Toby glanced at each other with a confused look on their faces. They both knew the baker, and they knew she was one for brainstorming. After a few moments of considering the possibilities, they both nodded.

"What do you mean deal?", Sweeney asked.

The corners of the baker's mouth turned upward. After clearing her throat a couple of times, she said," For starters, you two will allow me to wolk." As Mr. Todd was about to interrupt Mrs. Lovett, Eleanor raised a hand to silence him. "If I fall down, I will rest for 3 more days. How bout' it? We got a deal?" Toby glanced a Mr. Todd with a worried look on his face.

Mr. Todd thought on the bargain for a few seconds and then smirked. "Deal", he finally said. Smirk still plastered on his handsome face.

"But", he continued, "When you are walking, you are not allowed to have an escort. Meaning, the boy and I shall not help you." Eleanor pursed her lips. Not being able to lean on her partners for support was certainly going to make the task more challenging. But, that certainly was not going to stop the baker from her chance at freedom. Taking a huge, deep breath, Eleanor prepared herself to stand. As she stood up, her knees felf as if they would buckle, but Mrs. Lovett stood her ground. She bit her lip as she placed one leg infront of her(left leg) then continued with her right leg. She let out a shaky breath as she took a few more steps. Sighing with relief, she turned to face Toby and Sweeney. They both had upset looks on their faces.

"There. Ya' see? No harm done in me movin' around again. Now, off with the two of ya'. You both still got a shop ta run, and I need to start bakin' them pies that I'll be needin for tomorrow."

"Wait.", Sweeney said. Turning to face his landlady. "Your going to open your shop tomorrow?! Are you mad?! Atleast wait a week before opening your shop."

Eleanor gave Sweeney a half-hearted smile. "I've been in that bloody' mattress for three whole months. I think that's enough rest for my ol' arse. Now, off with both of you."

"But, mum don't yo-

"Don't you 'mum' me. I said wot' I meant and I meant wot' I said. Now shoo!"

Though they still didn't agree with the baker, both the barber and his apprentice exited the room, and made their way to the barber shop. Eleanor Lovett sighed contently and said to herself, "It's good to be back on my own two feet."

* * *

With a last swipe, Mr. Todd stood up and handed a hand-held mirror to his final customer. The client took the mirror gratefully and admired his close shave. He nodded in approval and handed Mr. Todd his pay. "Thank you, Mr. Todd. I promise you that this is not the last time you shall see me." Sweeney nodded in response and sighed with relief as the old man left his shop.

How was it, that the last customer would always drain all of his remaining strenght? As Sweeney handed the razor to Toby, he walked toward the window in his shop. He could see the stars shining down at him. Each and every star twinkling in the sky of London. Sweeney closed his eyes as he reminisced nights when he and Lucy would look up at the sky.

_xxFlashbackxx_

_Benjamin Barker had just placed little Johanna in her crib. After tucking her in, he spotted his dear wife near the window. Her clear, blue orbs glancing up at the sky. Ben smiled as he gazed at his wife. Taking quiet steps, so as to not wake Johanna, he made his way to his wife. He nuzzled his nose into her neck, and inhaled softly. Enjoying the scent, as if it caressed his nostrils. Ben laced his arms around his beautiful wife, and gazed up at the stars as well. _

_"Benny?", Lucy asked as she continued to gaze at the stars. _

_"Hmmm?"_

_"Have you ever seen a shooting star?"_

_Ben closed his eyes as he continued to hold his wife. He smiled as he responded, "Of course. How do you think I met you?"_

_Lucy laughed softly and said, "I'm serious Benny. I've never seen one before. What does a shooting star look like?"_

_Ben re-called the star that he had seen whith his family when he was a young lad. He still remembered the way the star slided across the dark, blue sky. How the trail that the star left, was just as illuminous as the other stars. _

_"Well", he said, "Just imagine a light, well no that's not a good example. How about, when you see, no that won't work either." As Benjamin thought of a way to describe the star from his childhood, he glanced up at the dark sky before him. He smiled as he did so, and said, "Well, it seems I won't be needing to describe it to you. Look up there, my love." The yellow-haired beauty gazed up at the sky of London and gasped, for there before them, a shooting star was crossing. _

_"It's beautiful.", Lucy said in awe. _

_Mr. Barker smiled as he placed a kiss at the top of his wife's head and said, "It can't be compared to your beauty."_

_And they both stood there, laced in each others arms. Glancing at the star that streamed the heavens above._

_xxEnd of Flashbackxx_

Sweeney was then pulled out of the memory, as he felt a tug on his sleeve. Mr. Todd looked down, and found two brown, innocent eyes staring up at him. Toby. During the three months that Toby had been his apprentice, he had developed a fondness for the boy. More and more, Sweeney found himself referring to Toby as _son. _The young child didn't seem to mind, and Sweeney was glad for that. A part of the barber, hoped that the boy would refer to him as dad. But may I remind you, that was only a part of him. The other half of Sweeney was disgusted by the idea. Either way, it didn't seem to matter. For the time being, Toby would refer to him as 'Mr. Todd', anrd hopefully it would remain that way. Sweeney shook his head, then gazed down at the boy.

"I'm sorry. What did you say?".

Toby frowned. It wasn't unusual for his master to day dream. If it could be called day-dreaming. Toby just wished it didn't happen so often.

"I said if it wos' alright for me to retire for the day. I already cleaned the razors for you, and I sweeped the hairs off the floor.", The youngster repeated.

It took a moment for the words to register, but finally the words kicked in and Sweeney Todd nodded. Seconds after, he heard the bell on top of his door ring. As he was beggining to get lost into another memory, the bell to his shop rang once more. _The boy must have forgotten to change the sign to close again, _Sweeney thought dryly. Mr. Todd turned around and was about to tell the person to take a hike, when he saw his landlady standing before him. Sweeney's obsidian eyes widened at the sight of th petite baker before him. It had been a long time since he saw Mrs. Lovett in his shop. In fact, the last time she had been inside his shop, a very nasty argument had occured.

Before he could say anything, Eleanor broke the silence by pointing to the tray of food in hand and saying, "Brought ya' some dinner, love. Toby wos tha' only one who came down for lunch so I figured you'd be hungry".

The red-headed baker made her way across the room, and placed the platter on a table. After a few moments of silence, Mr. Todd found his voice. "You really shouldn't have come upstairs. Today was the first day you began walking again. You should be taking it easy on your leg." Eleanor rolled her eyes.

"Tha' bloody' ol leg is healed. I promise ya'," Mrs. Lovett said as she made her way toward Mr. Todd. She was planning to pull him away from the window so that he could eat. Unfortunately, that was not the case.

That morning, her leg had not given away, for she had concentrated greatly. Throughout the day, though, there had been some mishaps. For example, while making her way to the bake-house, she had taken a hasty step and fell. Luckily, Toby, nor Sweeney had witnessed any of her previous plummets. Now, on the other hand, as she was making her way to Mr. Todd, her right leg gave out.

Mrs. Lovett felt hersefl falling, when all of a sudden, she felt a strong grip on her waist. Eleanor opened her eyes, for she had closed them when she was falling, and glanced up. Sweeney's eyes were staring down at her. She could see something in them, but she just couldn't place a finger as to what it was. His exquisite lips were pursed, and she could feel his heartbeat against her. Without thinking, Eleanor straightened up, until she was on her tip-toes and sealed his lips, with her own. He froze beneath her. She felt his muscles tense and couldn't help but feel fear.

_Now you've done it, you stupid, fool. Better prepare yourself for the razor thas' gonna' be slided across yer throat.", _Eleanor thought with remorse. Just as she was about to pull away, she felt Mr. Todd's lips press down on her own. At first, the poor baker thought she was hallucinating. But as she felt his warm lips move across her own, the thought dissappeared. The kiss deepened, and Eleanor felt ecstatic. So many nights she had dreamed of this moment. Eleanor had had many dreams of his lips brushing aginst her own, but it couldn't be compared to this. As they ran out of breath, they relesed their embrace against each other.

Eleanor blushed furiously. "I've...I've better get goin'. Don't wont to leave Toby by himself downstairs." Mr. Todd nodded, his face expressionless. But, it might have been a flicker, but Eleanor was sure she had seen a flash of lust in his eyes. Sweeney Todd turned his face back at the window and said, "Thank you for the dinner, Mrs. Lovett."

Eleanor felt her heart sank. He was going to treat it like it never happened. A tear slide down the pallid cheek of Mrs. Lovett, but she brushed it away with the back of her hand. She made her way to the door, and before she left, she said, "Sweet dreams, Mister T." After that, she was gone.

Once he was sure Eleanor had left, Sweeney banged his head against the window frame. Why had he kissed her? Better yet, why had she kissed him? Was it a way of showing gratitude for caring for her? No, no no no. This wasn't happening. This was all, just a bad dream.

But if it was indeed a bad dream. Then why had her lips felt so good against his own?

* * *

WOW! How clueless can our Sweeney be? Ah well, that's why we love him!

Sweeney: I'm not clueless.

Me: Of course not! *wink* *wink*

Sweeney: Is something wrong with your eye?

Me: Um. No. Oh. Wait. I just figured something.

Sweeney: What?

Me: Your next to me! *tackles sweeney todd and starts kissing him*

Sweeney: NO! NO! SOMEBODY HELP ME! I'M ALLERGIC TO LOVE!

Well, that's the end of this chapter! Show a girl some love and review! If you do, you'll get to play seven minutes in heaven with a tied up Mr. Todd!

Sweeney: Wait, WHAT!

RR :)


	10. Chapter 10

Splintered Dreams

(Chapter 10)

By: Sweeneytodgirl58

_Thanks to all the reviewers! As I've said repeatedly, I LOVE reviews! No matter what it says, it makes me smile. Unless it says I only have 7 days to live. O_o...... Anywayz, I do not own anything, so don't bother suing! _

* * *

Her dark, amorous eyes had looked up to him. Her pink, devine lips parted slightly as she reached up on her toes to reach him. He knew what was coming. It didn't take an expert to know what was going to occur. And yet, despite it all, he couldn't bring himself to shove her away. He had only acted on instict when he had reached out to grasp her from her fall. He hadn't had the slightest clue what predicament he was going to find himself in. As she afflicted her lips against his, he could only stand still. Freeze against her physical had remained as they had for what seemed an eternity. His entire, operative body, becoming numb against her. Just as he felt she was going to pull away, he finally reacted. He tightened his grip against her thin waist, and had forced his lips to act. Her lips against his had felt exquisite, and he had not wanted the feeling to end.

He could feel her surprise, and that brought him enough satisfaction to continue. And then, the moment they both dreaded arrived. The moment on which they both had to respire. At that moment, Sweeney's blank mind, sprang into action. What had he done? He refused to continue to stare at his landlady and had therefore acted as though the whole affair had never occured. Mr. Todd could hear the dissapointment in her voice as she bid him goodnight, and he had felt guilt.

He obliterated the idea on asking her to stay awhile longer, and had paced the entire night. He tried forgetting the situation that had occured by imagining his late wife's physical appearance, but the display in his mind would then transform her silky, yellow hair into red-untamed curls. His wife's sunlit glow, altering into a more enchanting paleness. And just as the kiss had been on his mind the entire night, it had continued the day after.

The recollection of her lips against his had grown too strong, that he had to closed his shop that day. Toby, his apprentice, had shown up a couple of times during the day to present him with meals( He did not even notice that his landlady was also trying to avoid him.), asking him if he was well. Mr. Todd simply nodded, and craddled his head as the image of his landlady ran through his head non-stop. When the child had left, Sweeney had proceeded his pacing, not once forgetting the memoir of her lips.

He tried everything to cease the images; he sharpened his razors, but stopped when he almost sliced his finger.

He thought back onto the memory of the despicable Judge's death, but the red blood reminded him somehow of her red hair.

And finally, he had tried reading, but when the books mentioned lips, the whole matter would start over again.

As the stars appeared in the black sky of London, Sweeney had had enough. He clutched his jacket and practically ran downstairs. He was going to set matters straight by telling her the kiss was a mistake. Mr. Todd barged in her shop, and found it empty. Sweeney tore into her bedroom and again found it empty. Mr. Todd emmited a sound on the back of his throat that resembled both a growl and a groan. Weary of his mental battle, Sweeney made his way to Eleanor's bed, and took a seat. He would wait for her to come, for she had to come sometime. He didn't have the energy to look for her, for his cerebral sparr was enough to drain all his remaining energy.

After a moment of silence and gandering around, Sweeney's attention was caught by something that was lying next to him on the bed. The pearly-floral cover gleaming up at him as if begging him to open it and read it's secrets. Taking a second glance at the bed-room door, Sweeney grasped the notebook and flipped it open. Sweeney's eyes went left to right; his eyes devouring every bit of information. As he scanned through the pages, something stuck out to him.

Suddenly, as he read the words over and over again, the memory of the kiss vanished. Sweeney's eyes narrowed s he read the words once more. In the instant he finished reading the final sentence for the third time, a veil of rage was placed over his eyes. Rage, anger, disgust. All of these emotions, pricked at Sweeney Todd. Sweeney slammed the journal shut, and turned his entire focuss on the bedroom door with narrowed eyes. Oh, he would wait for his dear landlady to appear, and when she did, may god have mercy on her soul.

For the words, _"His Lucy lives", _had brought upon his rage.

* * *

The kiss. It had been the most amazing thing she had ever experienced in her lifetime. She had always dreamed of his admirable lips pressed against hers, but never had she imagined how delightful it would be in real life. But no matter how astonoshing the scene had been, it did nothing to abolish the pain in her heart after. For as Mr. Todd bade her farewell in his monotonic voice, it had felt as if one-thousand razors had thrusted upon her heart. It had taken all of her self-control to not cry out in dismay infront of him.

That night, she had cried herself asleep. For she knew no matter what she did, he would never notice her. Yes, he had taken care of her while she had been un-well, but that was probably because he didn't want to be left alone to fend for himself. The next day, she had avoided him. She didn't think she could face him, and not weep at his presence.

Eleanor feigned a smile at her customers, and did all everything she would normally do. Of course, the body of both the beadle and the judge had been too decomposed to be added to her special pies(Not to mention they had smelled awful. At least she had been able to dispose of them correctly and burn their dead arses), so she had to send Toby to bring normal meat.

At first, Mrs. Lovett had been nervous. For she did not know if her clients would detect the new beef. Of course, the fear soon banished as her customers devoured the meat without any suspicion. As dissapointed as she was with her dear barber, she still couldn't imagine not tending to him.

So she sent her son to bring up his meals. Hours went by, and the time had come to close her beloved shop. As Eleanor flipped the sign to close, she asked Toby to go to sleep(At first she had been curious as to why he had not been with Mr. T, but Toby informed her that the barber had not opened his shop that day.) Mrs. Lovett washed the remaining plates, and was ready to head of to bed, when she remembered something. Grunting in frustration, Eleanor made her way to the bake-house. She couldn't believe she had almost forgotten to grind the meat for the next day.

Half an hour later, Eleanor gasped for breath. She abhorred grinding the meat, but it was a job that had to be done. Turning the oven off, Mrs. Lovett made her way to the washroom to wash up and rest. Mrs. Lovett washed off the remaining blood off her person(she never thought she would be grateful to be bathed in animal blood), and sighed with relief as she neared her bedroom. Eleanor stopped in her tracks as she gazed at the candlelight that was being emmited from inside her room.

With a raised eyebrow, Eleanor marched in and gasped in surprise as she gazed at the man before her. His raven hair shone in the light, and his obsidian eyes met hers. He looked absolutely beautiful. As Eleanor entered the room and closed the door behind her, she couldn't help but wonder at his presence.

As she turned to face him, he smirked at her. Eleanor Lovett couldn't help but shiver at his glare.

* * *

I'm well aware that this chapter was short, but the thing is I wanted to make it a cliff hanger. A really good one!! I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it. Please RR to see what happens to out dear Mrs. Lovett.


	11. Chapter 11

Splintered Dreams

(Chapter 11)

By: Sweeneytodgirl58

_Wow! That took me a while, eh!? Sorry, I've been super busy, and well yeah that's pretty much why I haven't updated! I want to thank everyone who has been reading this story, as well as those of you who have reviewed! So, without further adew, here is the long awaited chapter 11....._

* * *

The second she had closed the door, she knew something wasn't right. The way his clouded eyes glared at her made her feel, insecure. Eleanor ignored the unnerving feeling and fixed her chocolate orbs at the man whom sat before her. She couldn't help but admire his marveling presence. How his obsidian eyes shone with a passion. His pallid complexion, framed by his raven locks. She couldn't help but shudder at how absolutely beautiful he looked. He resembled an ominous, infernal angel.

After taking a deep breath, and shaking her lascivious musings, Eleanor finally found her voice and asked, "Is somethin' wrong, love?" Her eyes coated with mother-concerned anguish.

As soon as the words left her lips, something unexplainable happened. The angered barber slammed Eleanor against the wall; causing her head to dent the bulwark. Mrs. Lovett recoiled from the impact and tried blinking the tears away. The blow had been so sudden and unexpected, that the pain seemed to duplicate. What had she done to upset him? With narrowed eyes, Sweeney placed his gleaming razor below her trembling chin and said in a voice filled with both dissapointment and disgust, "Why?"

The baker simply trembled beneath the cold metal. The only thought that crossed Eleanor's mind was, "_He found out_."

Mrs. Lovett's eyes expanded in surprise. So many questions racing in her poor, confused mind. Sweeney growled in frustration as the baker before him stood shell-shocked; lost in her thoughts. Most of the time he couldn't get her to shut up, and now she decided to go mute on him? Mr. Todd griped her slender, ashened neck with his fist, and pounded her against the wall once again. Making sure her head made a satisfying crunching sound against the surface. Wincing in extreme pain, Eleanor rose her eyes to meet the barber before her. As Sweeney gazed into the baker's tear-filled eyes, something in him churned. What it was, he did not know.

He crushed the feeling away, and went back to repeating the question he had asked earlier. "Damn it, Eleanor. Why?! Why did you lie!"

Eleanor trembled at the tone of his voice. As much as she was terrified at the moment, she couldn't help but notice his proximity. Her heart-beat accelerated, and she could feel goosebumps on her arms. Nellie mentally cursed her love and lust for the barber. After a few moments of considering what he would do to her, she finally spoke the first words that came to her mind.

"I was only thinkin' of you.", she said in a voice filled with such grief, Mr. Todd had to force his hand to stay compressed on the neck of the baker. Gritting his teeth, Sweeney answered in a strained voice, "Really? You were thinking of me when you lied to me about my wife's death!" At his words, Eleanor's eyes shot up at him and angrily snapped,"I never said that she died!"

"No, you did not. But you implied it!! You wanted me to believe that she passed away. And what I'm wondering to myself, is why on Earth you would do that. So, answer me, Mrs. Lovett. Why did you lie!?", Sweeney yelled. He then pressed the blade deeper into Nellie's throat. Making her moan in pain, and causing her bravado to evaporate. As Sweeney gazed at the single crimson drop that slided down his landlady's neck, he couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt. "_What the bloody hell is wrong with me. She lied to me about my wife, and I'm feeling guilty for her? Perhaps after so much suffering I have finally lost my mind."_

Nellie Lovett cringed as she felt a second drop of blood run down her neck. _"I didn't tell you she was alive, because I love you. I didn't want you to waste all of your life trying to repair the damage that your wife had done to herself.", _she thought sadly. She then looked up to gaze at the man that man that she loved. Despite the fact that he hated her right now, it did not change the fact that she loved him.

Eleanor took a shaky deep breath, and said in a quiet voice, "I didn't lie about her takin' tha poison. And I did try to stop her. Slapped the bot'tle right out of her hand, I did." _But only because I knew you would have hated me all your life if ya' found out I didn't atleast try to save 'er." _

"But the poison wasn't enough ta' kill her. Only damaged her brain beyond repair."

Sweeney could only stare at the red-headed woman for a few moments. The information not sinking in his brain. No, it could not be possible. She was lying again. Of course, she had to be. His beautiful, virtuous wife was would never do that. Eleanor had already lied once, he wasn't going to fall for her dishonesty once more.

"YOUR LYING!!", he finally yelled. Nellie's brows furrowed in both fear and confusion. She felt shivers run down her spine as she felt the anger radiating from the barber, like a demonic aura.

"Sweeney....Love, I'm not lyin'. Honest. She took the poi-"

"SHUT UP!!"

Eleanor could only stare at the barber. His obsidian eyes shining with hatred towards her. So much hate. Nellie gasped as she found herself once again re-living the nightmare she had had such awhile back.

* * *

_As she continued to writhe in her excruciate torture, she could see eyes as black as ink glaring back at her. They were filled with nothing but hatred. An unimaginable abhorrance that caused her more agony._

* * *

Mrs. Lovett gulped, and tried backing herself further into the wall, only to be stopped by Sweeney grasping her arm tightly. She tugged violently for her freedom, but it was all in vain. He had a strong hold on her. She turned her eyes at him, only to find him staring at her intently.

_"What on God's name is he planning?", _she thought nervously.

She tried her best to read his facial expression, but was dissapointed to find his usual stoic mask etched on his face. Then, a corner of Sweeney's mouth rose up; forming an all too familiar smirk that always made Eleanor jumpy.

"Mrs. Lovett, do you remember what I said to you in my barber shop when my first attempt to kill the judge had been unsuccessful?", he asked in a curious tone of voice. Eleanor frowned. Was this a trick question? Did he want her to remember, or was he just waiting for her to say something to kill her.

Nellie bit her lip and thought back to that day. It had been the same day she had suggested her idea on destroying the evidence of her lover's victims in a more 'recyclable' manner. She had been so content that day. To see her favorite barber proud of her had made her ecstatic. Thinking a bit more further back, Eleanor re-called the words he had recited to her.

_"We all deserve to die."_

He had held her in a similar position back then as well. Not knowing if it was a trick or not, Nellie decided to play dumb. She shook her head. Mr. Todd clicked his tongue in disaproval. "Now now, pet. I know you have a better memory than that.", he said while tightening his grip on her arm. "What was it I told you?!" Eleanor gasped in pain and breathed out as a reply, "We all deserve to die." Looking delighted that the baker remembered, Sweeney loosened his grip on her. Nellie bit back a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad you remembered, my dear. Because now, your going to understand that all I'm doing, is speeding up the process."

Nellie Lovett raised an eyebrow in confusion at his words. Speeding up the precess? _"Wait a tick, that means..."_

Before she even had time to complete her thought, Eleanor caught a glimpse of the blade heading straight to her throat. In what seemed like a mili-second, Eleanor kneed Mr. Todd's crotch in self-defense, and dashed toward the chestnut door that was only a few steps ahead of her.

_"Bitch", _Sweeney thought as he quickly got a hold on one of Mrs. Lovett's boots, and sent her tumbling down to the floor with him as well.

The rage was controlling him, and he did not know how to stop it. He felt his anger multiply, and he could do nothing but act out on his insticts.

While on the floor, Sweeney clutched Mrs. Lovett's right ankle and tried pulling her toward yelped in surprise and tried kicking him with her other leg. Sweeney managed to dodge the assault, and dove straight toward his landlady. Landing ontop of her; caging her with his body. Nellie squirmed in attempt to dislodge herself from his hold on her, but could not compete with his strenght.

"Mr. T! Please, come ta' yer senses.", Nellie yelled in attempt to knock him out of his fury. The man had lost his marbles, and she couldn't blame him. She had, after all, lied to him about his wife.

Once again Sweeney attempted to pierce the razor into her throat, but Mrs. Lovett somehow managed to grasp his arm, and wrestle it out of his hand. Grabbing the razor, she launched herself to the door, attempting to get away once more. Unfortunately, Sweeney caught a hold of her hand, and tried to rifle the blade out of Eleanor's fingers. Nellie lowered her head, and bit his hand hard, in order to keep his hands off the razor. Mr. T let out a roar of anger that reminded Mrs. Lovett of a lion. The barber clutched the razor, while Nellie was still holding it, and attempted to plunge his 'friend' into his accomplice. Guiding her hands with his, to her heart. Eleanor turned the razor toward him, and both continued this act for a while. Then, in a matter of seconds, the blade pierced through flesh and both stood still.

Eleanor Lovett and Sweeney Todd could only stare at each other as the warm, crimson liquid oozed onto the floor.

* * *

_MUAHAHAHAH!!! YES, ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER! WHO DID THE RAZOR CHOOSE AS HIS VICTIM!? MRS. LOVETT OR MR. TODD?! _

RR:)


	12. Chapter 12

Splintered Dreams

(Chapter 12)

By: Sweeneytoddgirl58

_Okay, first off I wanted to apologize for not updating sooner. I started school and I had like a zillion projects to do. Also, I've noticed that on all my chapters, my laptop deletes some of the words in the story. I have no idea why it does that, but I am going to try to solve that. Second problem is the periods. Everytime that I wrote what the characters were saying, at the end of the speech I added a period when it did not need one. That is a BIG NO-NO!! I am soo sorry for that. I write my chapters in the middle of the night. For example, right now, my alarm clock reads 2:23 a.m and I have to wake up at six in the morning. So, yeah I don't get enough sleep, and I get soo tired I do that. You see. I love ya'll! I don't sleep for ya'll! Lol, I'm just jocking. Oh, also I can't help but mentioning that I won second place in _Violaunte's_ contest for the best one-shot with my story _"Even in Death." _So, if you want you can go check that out and oh I don't know, leave a review. I would totally appreciate that. Anywayz, that's about it. So after soo much delay, I finally give you Chapter 12!!_

* * *

The blood continued to plummet onto the wooden floor. Each and every drop resembling a crimson ruby. The petite baker frowned and lowered her gaze onto the floor that was now overflowing with scarlet jewels. The corners of her mouth were lifted into a small yet miserable smile.

"The reason I lied to you, was because I didn't want to see you suffer anymore. I didn't want to see how you would react at seeing Lucy again," said Eleanor in a hoarse voice.

As the words left her pale lips, she collapsed onto the floor. The barber could only stare at the woman on the floor. The blade smeared with his landlady's blood still latched onto his hands. Sweeney could not believe what had just occured. The demon barber blinked away the remaining rage and stood up. As he rose upward, he felt his skull pound. He clutched his head with his left arm. The pain was insufferable.

"Why?", the barber managed to say as he glanced back at his fallen accomplice.

"I trusted you. Why did you do this?" Sweeney said as he shut his eyes. The crimson jewels were everywhere, yet he did not feel the pleasure he always did. It came to his realization that he felt grief for the woman that had lied to him.

"WHY!", he roared as he hurled the silver razor at the wall.

The knife collided with the haggard wall with a satisfying crack. Sweeney's eyes opened and his gaze fell upon Mrs. Lovett once more. From this angle, he could not tell if she was breathing or not. Mr. Todd forced himself to believe it did not matter.

She brought it upon herself, did she not? With a grunt, Sweeney walked toward the door and clutched the door-knob. He stood there for a moment, trying to decide what to do. He wondered briefly if he should go to his partner's assistance.

"Let her help herself," Sweeney snarled out as he walked out and slammed the door. He decided he had to get away.

Where, he did not know. As long as he was miles away from the pie shop. As he abandoned the pie shop, Sweeney felt guilt bitting on his moral sense. The barber crushed the feeling away and continued on his way outside. Each and every step leading him inside the dark and cold city of London.

* * *

As the door slammed, her eyes fluttered open.

At first, she was confused. But as she tried to get up, the agony she felt on her abdomen soon refreshed her memory. She collapsed onto the floor once more and winced as she felt the pain on both her gut and her skull. Tears welled up in her eyes. Why, he had asked her. Was it not bloody obvious? Did he not notice how he made her feel? How only by looking at her she could feel her heart accelerate?

"I did it, because I love you,", she whispered to no one.

The tears continued to pour down her cheeks. She wondered how much blood she had lost already and how much was left. Perhaps, if she remained as she was, she would perish. For there was no reason to live, now that the one she longed for hated her. Death seemed to be a relief now. She had lived long enough, she decided.

So, to soothe the pain, she allowed herself to think of death and how it would all end in a matter of time. The tears, however, did not end. For they continued to fall from her pasty cheeks.

* * *

Everything around him was obscure and empty. So much like his heart. Sweeney had wandered everywhere. After so much walking, he did not even recognize the street he was in now. The fact that it was night did not make it easier on him either. Fortunately, there was no one to be found. The streets were empty, for everyone waas either asleep or passed out in an alehouse.

If it wasn't for the fact that there were street lights everywhere, Mr. Todd would have considered himself lost. A night breeze blew through the streets and littered papers scattered everywhere. One paper that seemed like a poster caught Sweeney's attention.

It read, "Mrs. Lovett's Meat Pies: Best Pies in all of London!"

Sweeney narrowed his eyes at the menacing piece of paper. With an angry grunt, Mr. Todd kicked the banner and continued pacing. As he walked on, he heard a faint sound echo. Sweeney raised a perfectly dark eyebrow and made his way toward the sound. As he grew nearer, the sound turned into a voice.

Sweeney Todd froze as he noticed a figure making its way toward him. Mr. Todd reached for his razor, but sighed when he noticed his holster was empty.

The figure continued on walking and finally stopped when it was under the illuminus light. Sweeney noticed it was a woman. Her massy hair was covered by an old torn up bonnet. She was dressed in nothing but raggs; Sweeney noticed there were no shoes on her defiled feet. The woman who was hunched over, finally rose her eyes to meet Sweeney's. Despite her bedraggled attire, her eyes were still as azure as he remembered them to be.

"No," the barber whispered as he stared at what was left of his wife. The begger woman grinned as she continued to gaze at Mr. Todd.

"Well, 'Ello mista.' Don't think I eva' seen ya' around here before. Don't think ya' would mind if ye spare some alms, would ya'?"

"Lucy," Sweeney managed to say as he reached for her caressed it as he had done so many years ago. Why was fate so cruel to him?

The beggar woman's grin transformed into a mischievous smile and she reached up to Sweeney's hand and placed onto one of her breasts. "Well, sir if ya' wanted ta' mingle than' why didn't ya' say so? I'll be glad to, for a few pounds that is."

As if he had just been burned, Sweeney recoiled his hand. Suddenly the words of his landlady repeated themselves in his head. _"But the poison wasn't enough ta' kill her. Only damaged her brain beyond repair."_

"Lucy, don't you remember me," Sweeney said a broken-hearted voice. The beggar woman's face scrunched up for a moment, then said, "No, but ya' do seem familiar. Have we met before?"

Sweeney felt as if he had been kicked in the gut. All the air escaped his lungs and he faught hard to remain standing. "Why, Lucy? I promised you I would be back, didn't I? Didn't I always keep my promises to you?"

The hallow shell of Lucy Barker frowned. "I think you are mistaken' me for someone else, hun," she said as she removed her bonett to scratch her head.

Her murky yellow locks fell to her sides, and that was all it took for Mr. Todd to lose his battle. The tears he had faught so long to keep in, finally escaped his eyes. "No, I'm not mistaking you for someone else! It's me, Ben! Damn it, Lucy remember me!", Sweeney cried out as he shook Lucy's body. Lucy's saphire eyes widened as the stranger continued to shake her.

Sweeney Todd then took a hold on her and pressed her onto his chest. "Lucy, please remember. Oh, god please," he sobbed.

"I'm sorry?", the beggar woman said in a confused tone of voice.

Mr. Todd fell to his knees; bringing the woman in his arms with him.

"Every day in that god-forsaken place I thought about you. I thought about you and Johanna. I missed you two so much, Lucy. You don't know how much I missed you," Sweeney continued to weep into her yellow hair. His tears fell upon the beggar woman's head and she looked up, confused as ever. As she detected his tears, she rose her hand to wipe them away. Sweeney was reminded of a child; a small, lost child. A small flicker of emotions crossed her face. She then pressed her forehead against his and closed her eyes.

In a small, delicate voice she said, "End it."

More tears streamed down Sweeney's cheeks as he said, "I can't."

Lucy Barker frowned then reached into her pocket and pulled out a small piece of broken glass. She placed onto his hand and smiled sadly as she said, "Please."

Sweeney's red eyes widened. He then looked into her eyes and sobbed out, "I love you." Lucy Barker smiled and extended her neck. Mr. Todd closed his eyes and grasped the glass. He then quickly slided the crystal across his wife's throat. A single tear escaped Lucy's eye as she gasped out, "I love you." She then took her last breath and collapsed into Mr. Todd's arms.

Sweeney Todd continued to cry as he craddled his wife's corpse.

* * *

Review for another chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

Splintered Dreams

(Chapter 13)

By SweeneyToddGirl58

_I am soo sorry! The reason I couldn't update any sooner was because my laptop fried! I felt like crying because I had semi-finished that chapter and it was erased! Anyways, my brother was kind enough to offer his computer! Thank you, bro!!! I hope everyone had an awesome Christmas and a jolly New Year. Think of this as a late present. Again, I apologize and I hope you enjoy..._

* * *

"NO," said a small delicate voice that she was so fond of.

The voice of an angel, she thought grievously. A voice that no other could mimic. Oh how she loved that voice! But, for some strange reason, there was a part in her unfocused mind that told her that the voice that she now heard could not be from that person.

Though it seemed impossible, she managed to open her eyes. The world that she now saw was blurry and foggy. Moving her eyes through the filmy environment, she located the shadow towering over her. She reached a thin, blood soaked arm toward her angel and lightly stroked what seemed to be his heavenly cheek.

Smooth and lovely. Yes. This was the savior she remembered; the one that she longed to be with. Unfortunately, the same feeling hit her, advising her that this was not her love. That this was not the man she longed for.

As she continued to caress him, she heard him speaking to her, but the fog surrounding her seemed to affect her hearing as well, for she could not understand him. Instead, she forced her fingers to continue their journey in caressing him.

Her angel pushed her hand away and continued to speak. This time, it seemed, louder that before. Not able to keep her fingers away from his holy face any longer, she placed her shaking hand on his cheek once more and moved onto his forehead, until finally reaching his hair, which was suppose to feel soft as the clouds.

"Ben," she murmured happily. He finally came back to her. Just as he had promised her in those beautiful and magnificent dreams. He had come to take her away from all the suffering she had encountered. This time he had come back for _her_.

Odd, she thought, as her hands felt rough spikes instead of the cotton-like tresses that she expected.

Her brows furrowed as she came to a realization.

It could not be! This was not her angel! This was a stranger. A stranger which she did not know. A stranger that she did not want. A stranger that she did not _love_.

As the unfamiliar person started to do something to her, she shoved his detestable hand away.

Where was her angel? Had he not come? Had the stranger done something to him? The despicable stranger tried reaching for her again and she slapped his hand away. He was taking advantage of her, she thought, revolted.

She tried moving away from him, but the gloom did not allow her to get far.

She felt small, warm drops cascade down her cheeks. She was crying. She was crying for her lost angel that had not come. The angel that had forgotten her as he had done so many times before. Though she knew he was not there, she cried out his name. His beautiful name that sounded so wonderful coming from her lips.

"Ben," she cried miserably. "Where's Ben!"

As she inched farther away from the intruder, she came to awareness that she was wounded. She could feel something inside of her pouring onto the floor beneath her. She tried to raise her head, but that only brought more pain. This time to her cranium.

"Ben!" She continued to weep. "Help me Ben! I need you!"

But he did not come, as she expected.

The fog that surrounded her started to close in on her again. No! She was at the mercy of this devil! She could not allow this monster to touch her. Throughout her whole life she had suffered and was left at the mercy of others. She could not allow this cycle to continue!

"Please, Benny!" She said while trying to kick the stranger that was enveloping his arms around her frame.

And finally, the filmy environment turned to darkness and she was left at the mercy of the stranger. The stranger that was not her angel.

As she shut her eyes, she began picturing her darling. In her dreams, she could be with him. If not in reality, then surely in her dreams.

So, in her fantasy, she danced with him. Happy to finally be in his arms.

* * *

His tears mingled in her locks. Her once beautiful locks that used to resemble fountains of gold. He could faintly remember those happy times that they had once shared. Oh how happy they had once been.

But he often questioned himself if it had truly been happiness. For after so much time, he could no longer recall the emotions of his former self. It did not matter anymore, though. Whether it had been happiness or not, the result had still caused him pain.

Not physical pain, as he had felt in that cursed island, but emotional pain. Emotional pain that has led him to the verge of insanity. Or could it be that after so much grief, he had finally lost his mind? He did not know nor did he care. The only thing that mattered now was the time that he and his wife shared.

Her head was lying on his lap. Despite for the stream of crimson that had descended from her lavish throat, she seemed as if she were sleeping. His fingers brushed her hair as he stared of into a world that was far from here.

"Remember how you always loved to gaze at the stars, my love,"he said to her.

"I recall that one night, you asked me to watch over Johanna while you left and made her some warm milk. After a while, our baby feel asleep and I went to tell you that she didn't need the milk anymore. Unfortunately, I didn't find you in the kitchen. I looked everywhere for you, until I caught a glimpse at you in the window. You were outside, looking at the stars. You looked like a goddess that night, darling. Then again, you always seemed to take my breath away."

He chuckled softly as he moved his eyesight toward the sky.

"You never did tell me why you loved the stars so much. I guess now I'll never know," he said silently.

As he continued to stare at the sky, he shifted he position so that he could embrace her.

"One day, if the fates are merciful, I shall see you again. Good-bye, my love."

And as those words disappeared into the night, Sweeney placed a kiss onto her chapped lips and lied her down on the flower garden. In her memory, he had placed her near the tree in the park where they had met years ago. She looked so serene in that place. As he left the park, a few last tears escaped his eyes.

He walked away from the park. Not noticing where his feet dragged him. As he finally stopped, he realized he had unconsciously dragged himself toward the pie shop.

A scream was heard, and in a matter of seconds he was inside. Why he cared was a mystery even to him. For the scream was from non other than the woman that he had hurt hours ago.

* * *

_There you have it! How was it? Should I continue? Review if so! _


	14. Chapter 14

Splintered Dreams

(Chapter 14)

_Disclaimer : I own nothing and I'm sorry for the long time of no update. Enjoy! :)_

"Mum! Please, mum! Snap out of it! It's me Toby, don't you recognize me mum?"

The small child violently wiped the stream of tears that had escaped his eyes. He was trying so hard to act like a man. A long time ago, when he was still at the warehouse, he had cried endlessly. He weeped for what they did to him at night, for the awful food they gave him, and the horrible beatings that he received. They called him a "baby" and was always punished for not acting like a man.

For men never cried.

Toby reached for his mother's hand once more and sobbed when she pulled away. Moments ago, she had screamed at him for not being her "angel." He had felt as if a rusted butter knife had been forced into his tone of voice she had used was so cold.

Hateful.

As if she hated him.

Toby felt another tear escape his eye and once again he angrily wiped it away. The woman before him did not seem like his mother at all. This woman was bathed in blood, screaming hysterics, and seemed as if she was losing her mind. Her chocolate brown eyes were blank, and did not hold the love and intelligence that his mum had once held.

But he would not give up on her. He was her only chance at coming back to how she was, for he was the only one cursed the barber under his breath. He knew Mr. Todd had something to do with this. Hell, he knew Sweeney was the one who had stabbed Mrs. Lovett. The razor on the floor was enough evidence to prove it. If his mum didn't wake up, Toby knew who to get revenge upon. He would avenge his mother's death if it had to come to that.

"Mother, if you can hear me please wake up. Mum, please! Oh, God! Please mum, wake up," cried the child.

The words hung in silence as the baker suddenly froze. She seemed to have blacked out. Toby didn't know whether to be relieved or frightened. As he was moving toward his mother, the baker let out a loud, blood curling scream that surpassed her other shouts. Toby covered his ears and felt himself sob once more. There was too much blood on the floor, and he couldn't do anything about it. She would not allow him to go near her.

If this continued, she was surely going to die.

In a flash, the bedroom door suddenly bolted open, and there stood the demon barber of Fleet Street in all his glory.

At the sight of him, Toby could only glare. The boy's nostrils flared and he continuously clenched and unclenched his fists. The boy's instinct was to run for the blood encrusted razor that lay on the crimson wood. The dark silhouette that stood near the doorway deserved to be in as much as pain as was possible.

Instead, the boy surpressed a yell of hatred and peeled off his jacket. Now that the baker was unconscious, he was going to take advantage of the situation.

Toby scooted to where his mother lay and shut his eyes as he caught sight of all the bodily fluid that his mum had lost. His breathing quickened as he began to feel nervous. He didn't have the slightest clue as to what to do to help Mrs. Lovett. Toby clenched his teeth and tried to steady his breathing.

He was not going to allow the only person in his life, that meant the world to him, die because of his lack of manly strength.

No. She would not die. She would NOT die!

Small droplets of tears entwined with the massive oasis of crimson that surrounded the still figure in the center of the room.

The boy's small fingers hurriedly went into action and he placed his jacket upon the tear of both the woman's dress and skin. He pressed forward and made sure to put as much pressure as he could. While he continued to do this, small whispers were making his way into his mind.

He could hear them.

They were going to torment him once again.! As if eight years of making his life a living hell wasn't enough to quench their sick thirst. As if knowing his fear, Toby began to hear the chants once more. Pussy. Scum. Piss worm. Sewer Rat. Stupid imp. And from the jokers who knew of the god awful things thingsthey did to him at night, harlot.

Toby could feel cold sweat trickling on the back of his neck as well as the bile rising through his throat.

With a large gulp, he went on holding it in.

He tried to block away the voices, but it seemed that by doing that they only came back twice as stronger.

His eyes narrowed as he came to a realization. They were trying to do the same as the monster behind him. They wanted him to fail so that he would lose the one person who loved him. Well they were in for a nice surprise. He was going to show them. Each and everyone of those sniveling bastards. He was not a damn baby. He was not a damn worm. And he most certainly not was a goddamned whore.

Determination pumped his veins as his vision cleared of the misty tears that fogged his sight.

He was a man.


	15. Chapter 15

Splintered Dreams

(Chapter 15)

He remained where he was. Why had he returned? He did not belong here. The blazing eyes that were laid before him a few moments ago supported this train of thought.

And yet, here he was.

Sweeney Todd frowned as he glanced at his most likely former apprentice. He no doubtfully already figured out who was the fiend behind this heinous act. Toby might not be the sharpest knife in the drawer, but the boy was no fool. Mr. Todd grimaced as he studied the room more closely. Was there this much blood when he had left? His eyebrows furrowed and he couldn't help but feeling his gut fill with the un denial feeling of guilt.

Goddamned guilt.

He could deny it no longer. What he felt was guilt. Guilt because he just might have succeeded in killing the only person in the world that comprehended him even if it only at a slightest. Guilt because he might have destroyed the healing innocence of a child. Guilt because he might have destroyed the one chance that he could have had at having something that was taken away from him so many years ago. A family.

_We could 'ave a life us two. Maybe not like I dreamed, maybe not 'ow you remember, but we could get by..._

A life. With her.

Sweeney knew there was a choice he now had to make. His onyx orbs gazed below at his fallen accomplice. He had the choice of leaving and allowing the woman who took him in without a second thought and took care of him as well as support him in all of his sick and twisted ideas and even contributing some of her own in order to help him, die, or stay and try to save her and try and re-pay her out of gratitude of everything that she has done for him.

Any insipid, daft fool could see what Sweeney Todd, The Demon of Fleet Street, had to do.

The barber took long strides toward the fallen baker and fiercely turned the small body of the boy around. Toby widened his eyes out of surprise, but once he realized his companion, he narrowed his eyes dangerously and shoved off the arm that Sweeney had placed on his shoulder. The boy's eyes were haunted with torment and filled of pain. The gesture Toby displayed caused something inside of Mr. Todd to churn with hurt. But as I said before, it was merely in the inside. For outside, Sweeney Todd wore his usual stoic mask and made sure that not one muscle was moved out of placed.

"Move out of the way, boy, " Sweeney all but barked.

Toby's eyes furrowed and snarled, "I'll be damned if I listen to you! Do you 'onestly think I'll let ya go anywhere near her after this...this..."

The boy shook his head furiously and mumbled, "You're just like 'em!"

Todd let out a frustrated sigh. There was no time for this incredulous behavior. Once again, Todd clenched Toby's shoulder and hissed in a voice full of menacing poison, "If you do not allow me to her, she will die. Do you understand that, brat? You mother will be dead the moment the sun rises if we continue to do nothing!"

"An' why do you wanna help mum? Hmmm? The reason she's like this is because of you! You're the bloody reason mum is on the border of death!" Toby shouted as tears once again began to fill his black-brown eyes. His eyes no longer he color of playful chocolate, but a more rusty, melancholic hue.

"It was an accident, lad" Sweeney said while taking a glimpse at the razor that was the cause of the dilemma.

Toby raised a dark eyebrow and replied in a voice full of sarcasm, "An accident? You say this is an accident? 'Ow do you accidentally manage to stab someone in tha'gut, eh? Did ya accidentally forget about 'er too, eh? Forgot ya left 'er 'ere dying?"

Sweeney ran a hand over his tangled locks. This was taking too goddamn long! With a voice that seemed restrained from screaming, Todd managed to grit out, "I will explain later, but your mother is dying! If you help me, there will be a chance to save her. But if you wish to continue this pointless discussion, then by all means keep blabbing. It's your mother's life on the line."

Toby clenched his fist till' his knuckles appeared white. As if considering to punch Mr. Todd. Thinking otherwise, Toby said defeated," What do you want me to do?"

"Do you know where Mrs. Lovett keeps her sewing box?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Do not ask questions! Bring it to me at once!"

Toby hesitantly walked towards the door, then remembered the situation and ran outside towards the object that would hopefully save his mother's life.

Once the boy had left, Sweeney Todd wasted no time.

He gathered the broken baker in his arms and placed her on the bed. As he got ready to undo Mrs. Lovett's laces, Mr. Todd nearly groaned out in desperation. There had to be an easier way. Todd's eyes laid once more on the silver weapon that rested upon the darkening rubies. Without a second thought, Mr. Todd reached for the blade and in mere seconds began to slice through lace and silk. The deed being done, Sweeney proceeded to undress the woman.

Knowing it was not the right time to become aroused, Sweeney decided to leave the baker in her undergarments.

Sweeney then raised her top a bit to the point where it lay a few inches above her navel.

That was where the wound laid. As Sweeney gazed at this, his forehead wrinkled. It was still seeping crimson rivers, but not as much as before. Making sure no more blood escaped the damaged area, he placed his hands above it and applied pressure. Mr. Todd felt shudders down his spine as he felt Mrs. Lovett's body temperature at an extreme low. If she had been conscious, there was no doubt she would have been shivering.

Where the hell was Toby!

As if on queue, the boy arrived carrying a small metal second Toby neared him, Todd yanked the box away from the boy. He then snatched the lid off the box and took out a small piece of string, as well as a round ball of yarn with needles stuck inside it.

"Bring me Gin, " Sweeney said in a distraught voice as he began to try to place the string inside the small hole of the needle. It took him three times before he was able to get the string pass through. Once the bottle of Gin was brought, Todd drenched the needle and string with the alcohol as well as a small piece of clothing he had torn from Mrs. Lovett's dress.

First, he cleaned the wound by passing the small piece of cloth. Then began then harder task. Sweeney held in a breath as he began the stitching.

Todd tried to remember how his Lucy had done her stitching. Her lovely pale hands sewing a tear on one of his favorite shirts. Forward. Backward. Forward. Backward.

Mr. Todd bit his lip as he began sewing his landlady.

Slicing throats of men of all sizes was as easy as adding butter to a warm slice of bread. To sew a human being, on the other hand, was easier said then done.

Mr. Todd honestly did not know how long he spent crouched next to dear Mrs. Lovett, but he knew it could not have been in a jiffy. His leg muscles were screaming by the time he was done.

All there was left to do was sit and wait.

"I'm done, Toby," Todd said as he wiped his blood-soaked hands on Mrs. Lovett's once worn dress.

Toby, who had been sitting on the bed beside his mother to hold her cadaver like hand, glanced over towards Sweeney.

"Do ya' think she'll make it?" The sentence had been spoken in a cold, hardened voice, but there was no mistaking the concern at the end.

Todd's brows furrowed once more and he gave a much needed sigh. In all honestly, he did not know. She had already lost too much blood. Sweeney reached for Eleanor's hand and placed his index finger as well as his middle finger a bit bellow the palm. It was slow and unsteady, but it was a pulse.

"I've known Eleanor for awhile. From my perspective, she is a strong woman."

Those were the last words that were spoken in the room that screamed silence.

A ray of sunlight beamed from outside the bedroom window.

A new day.

_Think our Mrs. Lovett will make it? Only one way to find out. - RR :) _


	16. Chapter 16

Splintered Dreams

(Chapter 16)

Five days. Five bloody, damned days.

The woman still had not aroused from her state. To say that Sweeney Todd and Tobias Ragg were worried was an understatement.

Every hour of every day they would check her pulse. It remained the same. Though at one point, Toby believed that the pulse had gotten stronger. He, however, dismissed this idea believing that due to his state of concern, he might have imagined the strong, steady beat.

In these days, Todd and Toby did not open the barber because they wanted to be able to keep an eye on Mrs. Lovett and because they knew that interacting with one another would only infuriate the other. They were, it seemed, on no speaking terms.

Toby, obviously still peeved at Todd, would bite his tongue the second the barber was near him. The boy would only speak to him if it was necessary. He would instead spend his time speaking to his fallen guardian, whom he hoped could listen to him.

Todd, however, did not huddle in with mother and son. He instead chose to stay in his barber shop and think, for thinking was all he could do.

Sweeney Todd was a man whom had been born out of hatred from Benjamin Barker. He believed that the whole human race belonged in the seventh circle of hell. His belief had been so strong, he brought it upon himself to put a stop to this pathetic race. He claimed himself to put these souls that were no cleaner than a whorehouse's window pane, out of their misery. It was his duty to obliterate the inhabitants of such a cruel world where so-called justice seemed to have ceased upon the innocent and fair towards the guilty.

Everyone deserved to die. They should be shown no mercy.

And yet...

And yet there was one soul. Mrs. Lovett's soul. A soul, who as much as he, had gone through so much loss and injustice and yet continued to look upon the bright side of any situation. He was no fool. Sweeney knew that Mrs. Lovett's life had not been peaches' and cream. He knew she had gone through her own hardships in this giant pit that was considered as Earth. Of course he knew this. He knew how it must have been such a struggle to survive fifteen years without any help of anyone, for her own beloved had gone long before they were able to declare themselves a fully wed couple.

Oh yes he knew all of this. He just hadn't cared.

His obsession was with destroying the main duo who had turned him into the man he was now.

If he could even be referred to as a man.

All of this had mattered. Everything but her. And why should had she mattered. She had been absolutely no one to him. In his past life, sure they had shared a few words with each other, discussed a few subjects but they hadn't been best companions. She had been his landlady. Only that.

But at present? Could he still only refer to her as his mere landlady?

When he arrived, he had thought that he would return to his wife and child. He still had few remains of the man he had once been. But it was Mrs. Lovett instead who greeted him and told him of the gruesome tale that had once been his beautiful life. And even when she knew he would not be able to pay her rent, she allowed him to stay. She welcomed him with open arms and made sure he was properly cared for. Even after knowing what he planned to do to the beadle and the judge. She supported him. Supported a greedy killer.

Then came the Pirelli incident. She saw the once 'Italian' barber beaten and murdered. And she hadn't cared. In fact, she saw reason into his actions and even came up with her wonderful idea as to how to dispose those corpses.

That had made her his accomplice as well as his landlady.

After that came her incident. The argument that was the beginning of her suffering.

That argument. That damn argument that first made him realize that Mrs. Lovett meant more to him than he had thought.

Through that period of having to take care of her for a change, managed to somehow change something in him. He still believed that humanity was a mistake. But now, for some strange reason, he did not think everyone deserved to die.

No. Not everyone deserved to die. Mrs. Lovett had managed to help him see that.

And then there was the lie. Lucy Barker killed herself. A mere fib. He still couldn't understand her reason for lying to him...

"But the poison wasn't enough ta' kill her. Only damaged her brain beyond repair..."

Could it...? Could it be? Could it be that Eleanor was merely trying to save him from more pain than he had already gone through?

Sweeney Todd abruptly ceased his continuous pacing and stared with widened eyes at the floor. He began to ponder. What would he have done, had he found out about the truth earlier? To find out that his wife had not been strong enough to be there for both of them for Johanna. To find out that as a consequence, she would sail the streets of London as well as sell her body, her beautiful body that had been savagely deprived from its purity, for a few bloody coins.

Even now as he thought about it, he could feel his right eye twitch.

In a way, though, Lucy had died.

If not her life, then her sanity had. And what is a person who cannot think sanely? How useful are they when they are mentally incapable of even remembering their own name?

But there was no excuse as to why Eleanor lied! She should not have lied of something so important to him! Even if it was only to protect you?

Todd snarled. Even then! The thing that he hated the most in this putrid hole, were lies. Disgusting, rubbish, unessesary lies!

Sweeney took in a deep breath and unleashed it.

No matter what the reason, he could not kill Mrs. Lovett. Both because of the so many things he owed her and because now he couldn't bring himself to do it even if he had wanted to. The damn woman had managed to snuggle into his crumbling heart and settled herself there. He could not imagine a day where she would cease to exist. Especially since he had finally been able to taste her...

Mr. Todd closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his pallid nose.

He had forgotten about the kiss. That kiss that had deepened their relationship further. Brought them closer together.

As much as he hated to admit it, that kiss had been delicious. It managed to quench the loneliness that had settled into his heart. The loneliness that he had to live through for fifteen years of his miserable life. Which brought back the question as to hat did Mrs. Lovett mean to him?

The sound of a bell shattered all of his train of thought.

"Mr. T! Mr. T, she's awake! She woke up!" Toby all but shouted in an out of breath tone! (Mr. Todd did not find it hard to believe that he had not even heard the boy run up the stairs.)

Sweeney Todd, the Demon Barber of Fleet Street, for some reason found it hard to breathe.

A roar was then heard somewhere in the distance.

It was going to rain...


	17. Chapter 17

Splintered Dreams

(Chapter 17)

_Okay, so I lied. But please don't slice my throat! I honestly did not like the way I had ended it so I decided to delete it and come up with something that I thought suited more. I think it did :) Thank you to all of those who take the time to read this story and yes the ending is getting closer and closer! I love you all and I hope this serves as a decent belated Chirstmas present RR :)_

___Disclaimer : I do not own Sweeney Todd and unfortunately, I never will. T-T_

Tiny rain droplets had begun to fall from the sky when he finally decided to descend the staircase. Though the tears of the sky slowly drenched him, he did not hurry down to the shop. The boy had long ago left him to go witness his mother's awakening, yet Sweeney did not rush the meeting.

Though he could never admit it to anyone, least of all the brat, the Demon Barber of Fleet Street was afraid. Even know he could feel the adrenaline pump in his wiry veins. But this adrenaline wasn't the same that coursed through his body when he was murdering all those wretched beings.

No.

This adrenaline did not bring him satisfaction. Not. At. _All_.

Hysterically enough, he did not know what the fear was about. He did not know why his heart beat so, nor why his hands shook with the same force of a timid toddler. This craven attitude disgusted him extremely, yet he could not diminish it.

Todd sighed and continued his journey downstairs.

Strangely enough though, there lay a small amount of relief. A tiny flicker through the other side of the dark cave. A small treasure in the gutter.

Eleanor was alive. Eleanor survived!

The joy through the fact that she had managed to survive his brutality was enormous. If Sweeney had been a man of emotion, he believed he would have kicked and screamed. Much like Ben had when he discovered his wife's pregnancy.

He continued his way downward, a bit faster now.

As well as fear, there was excitement. He never realized how disturbing his life would be without his landlady. He longed to see her crooked smile once more. In the long five days of her absence, he found he even missed her worthless chatter. He never imagined the day that he would long to hear her unnecessary, rubbish gossip. Or perhaps was it the voice he longed to hear.

Sweeney Todd halted midway down the stairs.

He _missed_ her annoying conversations that in the past made his ears bleed? He _missed_ that? Did he finally lose his remaining marbles? Did he finally take a train to insanity island? How the _hell _did he manage to change so much in three goddamned months!

Sweeney slid his hand over his messy, now-drenched locks and pulled with all his might till his skull pounded.

Oh he seriously lost it. He needed to pay a little permanent visit to Bedlam at the rate that he was mentally heading.

How could he even believe that he missed that little wench? Sure she had had her many uses, but was it not just to get to his goal; Judge Turpin and the despicable Beadle? Well, that goal had been accomplished. And yet, here he was. Feeling guilty over a worthless woman that he did not need. His Lucy was finally laid to rest, and yet he remained in this bloody establishment! He did not need to be here any longer. Why was he still here! Why did he not just kill the little bastard of a child and finish off the wretched woman who already sucked so much life out of him.

He longed to kill her. He wanted to kill her. He _needed _to kill her.

Oh he needed it. _Bad_.

Todd fisted his right hand and cracked all of his fingers simultaneously.

Yes, that was exactly what he was going to do. He was going to murder the wretched two. And what the hell, even burn the fucking building down.

A draconian smirk formed in the face of the hauntingly beautiful demon.

And if that wasn't enough, he was willing even to write a little note that declared what Mrs. Lovett's truly ingredient was to her special little meat pies. So that even in death, her memory would be spitted upon.

The fear inside him evaporated as he felt the heat of rage consume him.

Oh that sneaky little baker would pay. She would pay for everything. She would be shown no mercy. Once he was through with her, death will be her only relief. That is, of course, if she finds an eternity of hell much more pleasant than spending quality time with him. And he would do everything in his power to make sure that she would.

He chuckled darkly as he slowly continued his way downward,

The little harlot thought that he could be changed. Oh how wrong she had been. Not only was The Demon back, he felt twice as hungrier than before. He wanted to taste the rubies once more and what better way to celebrate his full comeback than with red wine.

_Bloody_, red wine.

Yes. Red.

Sweeney Todd was going to kill Eleanor Lovett. He was going to kill her, because he hated her. He hated her because he loved her.

At last, Sweeney arrived to the final step.

Thunder and cackle escaped simultaneously.

_**XXX**_

The first thing that she felt when she woke up, was the soreness from the abdomen. She was hardly able to sit up, if not for the aid of her boy. He had cried then; hugging her gently and describing to her how it was hell for him to almost lose her. How he would have seeked revenge upon the bastard if he had lost her.

She, however, said nothing.

She did not feel joy at being saved. On the contrary, she was quite melancholic at the thought of being alive. She did not belong on this world, for she had no reason to life. She was so close to finally be rid of this Godforsaken hole and rest.

Truly rest.

Nellie felt a tug at her sleeve. She gently turned her head toward her companion and aknowledged him with only her sight,

" Mum?" Toby asked; his little face scrunching up in complete confusion.

He wanted her to say something,, obviously. He wanted her to be overjoyed at the thought that she had been able to survive and wanted her to hug him and hold him and kiss him and have him working at the pie shop again and tell him that from now on everything was going to be alright and that the both of them would never be seperated, no matter what the fates decided to throw at them and that she would always be there for him...

How dissapointing this must be to him.

Yet, this was the less painful way to break the news to him that she no longer wished to live.

"Aren't ya going to say sumtin', ma?" His face was beginning to lose the joy that he had displayed when she first opened her eyes.

Eleanor simply turned her gaze back at the window. It was raining. Perhaps, if she stood outside in the freezing rain for awhile, she could...

"Mum," Toby reached for her cool hand and held it in his warm grasp. "Is something wrong? Can't ye speak? Answer me, please!"

The petite baker simply tilted her head to the side; her rusty, brown eyes showing no emotion. Eleanor saw his eyes glitter momentarily, yet he shook his head and forced a smile for her.

"I'm sorry, mum. I forgot how exhausted ya' must be. Don't you worry, though. I won't leave yer side for nothing. Ya just make sure ya catch up on yer rest."

Eleanor pittied the young child. He was just so naive. _Just like her Benjamin was..._

She closed her eyes as she thought of the man that she had loved for almost two decades of her life. The man that was the result of so much stress between her and her own beloved husband's relationship. Oh, how she loved him. And unfortunately, how she forever will love him. How could a something she so much craved, be the cause of so much torture to half her life? A blessing of damnation. The most magnificent rose, with so many thorns.

She hated the person she loved...

The her angel cameback as her demon, and she loved him all the more. His darkness shown light to her miserable life. His hatred towards the world brought utter love to her own little world. His disgust from her, brought admiration from him. This mysterious stranger was her soulmate.

She loved the person she hated...

Eleanor's contour remained cool and collected, but had Toby looked closer, he would have noticed the baker's hand turn into a tight fist. The knuckles becoming whiter than they already were.

The person she loved hated her...

No. She was not cut out to handle anymore pain. She had suffered gravely already and enough was enough. She was going to escape to extreme bliss and bask in the peacefullness of death. Yes. Death was the only way.

The person that hated her, she loved...

She longed to die. She wanted to die. She _needed _to die.

Oh, she needed it. She needed it so much.

What better way to mourn the loss of her love than to make herself the sacrifice. Death was inevitable, anyway. It was just a matter of time that it would come.

Beautiful, peaceful rest.

Yes. _Death_.

A dry smile formed upon her deathly pallid lips.

She hated the person she loved...she hated the person she loved...she hated the person she loved...she hated the person she loved...she hated the person...she loved.


	18. Chapter 18

Splintered Dreams

BlossomedSerenity

(Chapter 18)

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything._

* * *

A disturbing cackle brought her out of her reverie. It was _him_. Something about that musical yet diabolical laughter was enough to bring a slight shiver down her spine. _Toby_...

Though weak she was from all the blood she had lost, her maternal side kicked in and she managed, though with a great amount of difficulty, to arise from the mattress. With it, came a wave of nausea that almost made her fall right back down again. But if there was something that Nellie Lovett possessed, it was willpower. Especially in drastic situations such as this. The baker placed one hand on the bedpost to gain at least some composure. She was not strong enough to protect her Toby with her failing body. Hell, she had no strength to protect _herself_ from that monster...

But she had already decided that she wanted to die. That thought had not been banished from her debilitated mind. However, she was the one that would face the blood thirsty Demon,_ not _the child. He had no part in this! It was only him and her.

The dance of death.

Without uttering one single word, Eleanor reached for the candle holder that laid on the side table. Before Toby questioned her actions, the silver ornament was slammed semi-hard on his young skull. In an instant, the lad was sailing towards the ground. With only Love as her aid, Mrs. Lovett somehow managed to grab a hold on Tobias and drag him towards her wooden wardrobe; clutching on to him with her left arm and utilizing her right to shove out her various skirts and clothing.

She was in no position to use the Lord's name after her disgusting actions that made the true content inside her pies. Nevertheless, she did not halt herself from thanking Him for making Toby small enough to fit inside her decade old wardrobe. Placing one last kiss upon his bleeding noggin, Nellie cringed. To reassure herself he was alive, she placed her hand upon his throat. One. Two. Three... Yes, he was alive. Three strong pulse beats. Quickly, she closed the doors. The moment that she turned from the wardrobe, a loud slam was heard and managed to frighten her enough to lose her fragile balance. She cursed her weak state but did not try to get up. She simply raised her head and eyed her tormenter.

Eyes as black as a raven's onyx feather glared at her. They promised her a world of pain and torture. A demented hell that would have no end and would last as long as he deemed necessary. A never ending cycle of abuse and agonizing distress...

She welcomed it with open arms.

His lean figure stood in the doorway. Raindrops slid down his drenched locks and landed upon his strained mouth. Eleanor did her damn best to ignore the stab of pain that she felt in the instance that she locked her gaze with his burning one.

It seemed like an eternity occurred before the Demon took his first few steps towards his fallen accomplice. He looked at her through narrowed eyes; eyeing her to see if she would scuttle away from his seething wrath. He chuckled lightly as he progressed towards her.

"Care to share some of that humor, love?" Eleanor said in a voice rusty with disuse. Mr. Todd stopped before her; looking quite menacing as he stared her down. 'Sick bastard enjoys this,' Mrs. Lovett thought darkly. Seeming satisfied with himself, Sweeney kneeled down and grabbed a handful of hair at the back of Lovett's head. Knowing that it would only bring him more satisfaction, Eleanor managed to swallow the scream that she was about to let out. The barber tilted her head back roughly and ran his nose along her throat; taking in her scent. Nellie felt herself gain goose flesh.

"Why of course, pet. I just find it quite appropriate for you to be kneeling before me. Begging for mercy, Mrs. Lovett?" The baker snorted.

"You think I'm begging for mercy? Why I'm sorry to turn your amusement sour, Mr. T, but I'm no beggar. You're bleedin' wife Lucy was."_ Now that was a death wish..._

Mr. Todd's eyes somehow managed to gain a deeper shade than before. Nostrils flaring, he yanked upon her hair again. This time managing to get out a moan of pain from her.

"Don't," he snarled in a trembling voice filled with rage, "Ever use her name in such a manner again!"

"Or what? You'll kill me? Why don't you have at it already, love? I'm sure that anything that you put me through cannot compare to the hell that you made my life for twenty years of my godforsaken life!" The hand loosened. At this, Eleanor managed to shove his hand away from her and distanced herself from him; massaging the back of her head. Eleanor managed to see a few strands of fiery locks within the barber's grasp.

"Twenty years? What the hell are you talking about?" The rage was replaced momentarily with a look of complete puzzlement. Eleanor looked away and listened to the patter of the heavy rain outside. Ever since she was a young kiddie, the sound of the rain always managed to calm her down. No matter what situation she was in. This time was no different.

"Answer me!" With rain was always thunder.

A sad smile crossed her chapped lips. She looked at him and gave a soft sigh. "Twenty years, love. What's not to get? I've been in love with you for about twenty years now." Mr. Todd stared at Eleanor for a few minutes. She, however, turned towards the window. He was waiting for the explanation. The secret that had been dormant within her heart for two decades. Well, mother did always say that no secret was kept hidden forever...

Though her gaze remained on the window, she licked her lips and continued. "Ever since I first laid my eyes on Benjamin Barker, I knew there was something that drew me to him. He was so different from all the other men that I knew. I became his friend through Albert, my fiancee at the time. If I had known him before Albert, I know I wouldn't have accepted the proposal. But no matter how much one wishes to change the past, what's done is done. Eh, Mr. T?

"Five years later, Mr. Barker and a Mrs. Barker ended up on our establishment seeking refuge. Gladly, I agreed! Though I knew it was a terrible idea, I was moonstruck. And in the few years that they both lived with us, I found myself falling deeply in love with Mr. Barker. Ironic, isn't it? To be so close to the one you love, yet at the same time so far away. Yet I was happy. To see him everyday, drink his presence, see him smile that enchanting grin; that always helped me endure it.

"Then came the day Mr. Barker was arrested. Oh, God! I felt as if I was the one being dragged by those cursed bastards! Everyday I though of the pain that he was going through. The torture that he was enduring. But I was there when you promised Lucy that you'd be back. So I strove myself to believe you. It was the only way for me to get up in the mornings. The only way I'd be able to bear the pain. But the fates are never satisfied when hurting a person, it seems. Albert was taken away from me shortly after as well by the damned gout and it was just your Lucy, babe Johanna, and me. I took care of em' as if they were my real family. Why? Simple. For him. It was always just for him. Then...well you know what happened next..."

Eleanor paused but did not dare turn her gaze towards Mr. Todd. She felt it was necessary to finish this absurd story before seeing his reaction.

"When I found out who you were...who you had been...I just couldn't believe it. Though I know you're not Benjamin, I loved you just as much as him, if not more. The way that I saw it was that Benjamin Barker belonged to Lucy. But that you...Sweeney Todd, would be mine." Mrs. Lovett gave out a dry cackle. "How wrong and delillusional one can get, hmm?" Eleanor's look then changed into that of anger. Yet still she refused to look at him.

"Which leads to me lying about your Lucy. Well I won't lie to ya' anymore, Mr. T. I did have my greedy purpose for lying to you about her being dead. I did imply it! Why? Because twenty bleedin' years is quite enough! I became me for being human!" Then the tone softened. "But it wasn't all out of malice, ya' know. I also did it because I knew that if it had been the first thing that I mentioned to you...well you would have been completely gone...Point of no return for you..."

The rain continued to fall. A whisper of wind accompanying the delightful rhythm of the shower.

Slowly, Nellie turned her head to the side to gather Mr. Todd's countenance. As always, the expression was stoic and unreadable. His jaw was tightened and his eyes were set on the floor. Still and silent like a statue. Eleanor continued to stare at him. No matter what he did to her, he would always manage to entice her. Like a moth to a flame.

"It rained like this when you fell." The sudden sound of his voice startled Nellie.

"Yes. It did."

"You fell down. Because of me."

"No...I was clumsy. It was-"

"All of it. Because of me and Barker. We harmed you, each in our own ways and yet you..."

"I what, Mr. T?" He looked at her then. His dark eyebrows furrowed together.

"You still love...me?"

_Thunder._

"Yes. I still love you."

He scoffed at her. "After I ridiculed you, hurt you, tried to kill you..." He shook his head.

"I still love you."

"Eleanor...what I am...I can't...I don't know if I can...what I did to you..."

"I still love you, Mr. Todd."

The rain continued to gently slam on the hard cobblestone outside. Millions of droplets descending from the heavens to wash away the sin that bathed the streets of the foul city. Yet as "far as the east is from the west, so far has he removed our transgressions from us..."

* * *

_Yep! That was the end. But worry not my fellow dearies! I do have an epilogue! Thank you for bearing with me and for sticking with this story till' the very end! I love each and every one of you and I do hope that you enjoyed my first story! ^^ _


End file.
